What is love
by ShinjiandAsuka437
Summary: After the third impact Shinji is broken by his loss but once Asuka comes she acts well diffrent and things start to spark.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody says this but i just want to add on to it i don't have Evangelion this is what happens after the movie well what i think should happen

Three men from Seele enter the room and find Shinji sitting under the stairs.

" Target found now neutralizing"

" He he sorry kid no offense just doing my job" and stick the gun right to his head. But with three quick burst from a pistol a guard falls. Misato comes running in with a pistol pointed at them. A another burst and a guard falls down. The last guard attacks Misato and hits her but then gets the gun shot out his hand and Misato now holds the gun to his head.

" Sorry no offense" and she burst his head.

" Lets go" She says as she tugs on Shinji to the parking lot

" The powers still on. There's still time. Shinji listen to me from now on you're on your own. You'll have to make your own decisions .no one can do it for you.

" I cant .. I'm no good. I cant pilot Eva if all i do is hurt and kill people. I thought i had no choice but to pilot Eva, because i don't know anything. I'm incapable to do anything good for anybody else. I did something terrible. I killed Karou. I'm a horrible person. I'm dishonest and a coward all i ever do is hurt people"

" I'm not going to feel sorry for you if you don't like pain then you can sit here and let them kill you! Crying isn't going to help anything either! That is it Shinji do you want to run away or do you want to pilot the Eva its your call. If you sit here and do nothing then your already dead.

" Giving up half way is worse then never trying at all"

" Just .. leave me here i want to die"

" Stop talking like a stubborn little brat! Like it or not your still alive . Get up and do something you can die later!"

" You hate yourself don't you? That's why you hurt others. Deep down you know you suffer more when you cause some one else pain.. then if you let yourself get hurt. But shinji that was your choice so it makes it a valid choice. That what you wanted so make it worth while. Stop lying to yourself you do have decisions Then.. Accept the choice you have made."

" But your not me ! ... you don't know what i have to go through! ... You don't understand."

" So FUCKING what if I'm not you! that doesn't mean it's okay for you to give up! If you do ill never FORGIVE YOU AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

" God knows I'm not perfect either. I've made tons of stupid mistakes and later I regretted them. And I've done them over and over again, Thousands of times a cycle of hollow joy and Vicious self-hatred. But even so every time i learn something about myself. Please Shinji pilot the  
Eva settle this once and for all... for your own sake. Find out why you came here and why you exist at all ! answer your own questions... and when you've found your answers come back to me."

Then she kisses him as a last goodbye or motivation to live on.

" That was an adult kiss lets continue when you return" Then she pushes him into the elevator and the doors begin to close. But shinji opens the doors and catches Misato when she is leaning against the door and she falls in with a grunt of pain from her injuries.

" Why didn't you leave me dammit. She says in a almost pleading voice

" I... I couldn't leave you"

" You should have left ..me"

" I'm tired of running away from people they always get hurt"

Misato just laid there looking at his face then passed out

" Misato I'm sorry I'm a coward I'm dishonest a sneak..."

The door then opens and Shinji sees the Eva and with that he hears the screams of Asuka . With every scream he heard it felt like his heart was being torn apart and his soul broken. So he sat there with Misato by his side till a soldier breached the door and looked at Shinji shooting him in the back and side.

Shinji looked around before he went black he saw Misato he was right next to her and he felt a feeling of security and went fell into a sleep.

_" Where am i Shinji says looking around in a pure white place"_

_" Your here" a voice says inside him _

_" Where's here " He asks _

_" I am you you are here in your mind" The voice answers_

_" Do you really think what you say"_

_" YES... I do i am a coward" Shinji answers_

_" Are you sure "_

" Yes i couldn't help any of them i ran away"

_" Then why do you pilot the Eva"_

_" What"_

_" Why do you pilot the Eva's" The voice repeats_

_" Do you like the praise of others telling you a job well done"_

_"...yes." _

_"You could have said no any of the offers to piloting the Eva's"_

_" then i would have ran again"_

_" So you are a coward aren't you" The voice says sounding a lot like Askua_

_" Yes i am ..b..but i didn't have a choice " Shinji replies _

_" You oh no but didn't you"_

_" I'm tired of this i am a sneak.. I am a COAWARD" Shinji yells_

_" Then wake up... Wake up..." The voice repeats_

Shinji awakens to a very familiar room white in a bed. There is a voice to his right that keeps on telling him this. Shinji looks to the side of his bed and see Misato still looking weak but still better then him

" Shinji please wake up" Misato says crying. She looks up and sees Shinji staring at her. She embraces him so hard his wounds start hurting

" Shinji ..Shinji" She says crying out loud. Shinji just stars done looking at her he to starts crying .

" Misato... I'm sorry.."

" I don't care I'm glad your still alive "

" No I ran away again i left another person behind... I ran .. I.. ran away.. Again"

Shinji looked down looking at his sheets and didn't talk at all he just looked at the ground remembering how Askua yelled for help but he stayed there

" Shinji don't talk like that" She says resting her head on his shoulder"

Just about then as to ruin the moment the nurse walks in and Misato jumps to get back to bed but is seen

" Miss Katsuragi why aren't you in bed . Get back there this instant! Oh good morning Mr.Ikari how are you feeling today"

Shinji just looks at the ground

" ...Good.."

" Well that's good now you had better eat you've been asleep for four days now. And miss Katsuragi ill be back to check on you later stay in BED!

The nurse leaves the room and Misato burst out laughing

" He he I've been doing that every day now and she's always caught me"

Seeing Misato laughing lifted Shinji's sprit a little but in Misato she was just trying to help Shinji

After three days Misato and Shinji where driving back home after a long time in the hospital Misato was relived. Shinji on the other hand was broken the only thing that he could remember was Askua screaming over the intercom all the thing that he had lost that all he could think of. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Misato ( Then again she is his Guardian and of course it always easy to notice people that are moping around)

" Are .. you ok Shinji"

" im..s..."

" Shinji don't say that" the rest of the trip was very quite and the streets were empty but still at least one person was ( cops) on the street so all the signs of the street were still valid and the ride went much slower and they got there in the afternoon.

Once at the apartment Misato and Shinji went up the elevator. They were at the door the key went through and the door swung open.

" Welcome home Shinji"

Id like to thank all the people who gave me review they helped me a lot with the back round of the story ( Even though through much rewinding of the movie for Evangelion i got what they said) And i got the story a little better once again thanks to all of you people. But still want more reviews for further help


	2. Chapter 2 The secret

Ah to start out this chapter I would like to say I don't own Evangelion due to a money problems cant keep it long enough to buy it always slipped my mind. And this story is what should happen after the third impact happy reading!

to Shinji this place wasn't home to him any more. The place seemed so quite and barren. Memories of Asuka in the happier days hit him like a rock and Shinji went straight to his room he was on the streak of a mental break down. All the memory Askua, Rei, Toji, Kensuke he remembered them all and felt like dieing without them. He stuffed his ears with his SDAT player and fell to sleep .

Misato sat on the couch crying . She killed the person she loved Kaji because she was told to do that she couldn't help thinking about that she did it under orders to do that she couldn't stop crying about it. Shinji even with his player he heard the cries of Misato he tried not to hear them but they kept stinging at him. He decided to try and comfort her but how do you comfort some one when you cant help your self. Shinji stood at the door way and just thought of this

" I cant do this" he said as he went back to his bed he looked around the room remembering better time.

" How can I help a person when I cant even help myself" In the darkness Shinji slowly but surely went to sleep. Meanwhile Misato was talking on the phone with a doctor from Germany.

" So she'll be alright though right... Really in a week she can come back."

" Oh that is wonderful. Thank you goodbye"

" Well most of Shinji's problems are covered , that's good I cant wait to see his face when she comes back" Misato thought only about Shinji she wanted to help him even though she couldn't help herself it didn't matter to her as long as Shinji was ok that's all that mattered to her at the moment. As night always does to us Misato fell asleep on the couch.

Morning broke the dark and Shinji was the first to awake he half planned on going to school but when he was half way ready it hit him like a rock there was no school and he went into the hall he started at Asuka's room that seemed so quiet it seemed unbearable there was no yelling for him to make breakfast or just simple yelling at him for no reason and he felt torn inside.

But since Misato was here so he got up and went to the fridge but to his surprise it was empty and you'll never guess who was in it pen-pen.

both him and Shinji were dumbstruck by this and pen- pen could barely Wark

" Wa...r..."

" Pen.. Is That you? "

" Wark "

" mmmm. Shinji quite down will ya". Misato mumbled

" Misato pen- Pen"

" What? " She said half asleep and half awake

" WARK"

'pe... PEN - PEN she yelled as she cuddled and hugged the penguin to death ( Bless his fuzzy soul)

" WA...r..k..."

" Well seems he feasted while we were gone" The fridge held only a quarter of the food that it used they were mostly beers and little foods yet Shinji still made a meal out of it. Misato missed the care free days and wanted to see Shinji turn red again so she came up very closely without him noticing and whispered in his ear very seductively

" Shinji what's cooking?" Shinji of course jumped up and was tomato red.

" Misato don't do that." He said

" oh I know you liked it." She said as she reached for a beer ( Her first one in over a week and a half wow) Shinji turned even more red as Misato giggled.

The breakfast was very simple since the little fuzzy one ate it all and the only ate eggs, bacon ,and bread with Misato occasional beers.

" Hey Shinji I got some things to go so you can do what you want"

" Um ok Misato what do you have to do?"

" Oh Shinji I cant tell you its a surprise"

" Um ok"

" So after Breakfast Misato got ready to leave to the store"

" Shinji need me to drop you off some where?"

" No I can walk. "

"Ok" so Misato left the apartment and left Shinji on his own for the day. For most day of the day Shinji just watched T.V flipping through the channels and finding movies from time to time. Shinji though couldn't help looking at Asuka's room and wanting to go in it. But temptation was held down but only to a certain extent and Shinji couldn't help it he had to do this. He walked to the door and slowly but still did open the door.

Misato did keep to her word and went shopping for food and beers ( of course ) but this wasn't what she really what she was really planning what she really came to do was go to NERV. So once all was done with she was at the front doors of NERV and the guard greeted her

" Ah Misato how have you been its been so long I thought you would never had come back"

" Well I am and I need to get in"

" Oh yes sorry about that right away let me see your card.. ok the in you go"

" Thanks" so she walk swiftly inside and down the escalator to the control room. Where she used to supervise the battles when the angle were still there. She frowned to her self thinking of all the memories that haunted her. But this was not the reason she came back to this place she came back to see the camera's footage and answer some questions that she had why did NERV still stand and what happened to Seele's forces and the Eva series. She made her way to that place and turned the footage on.

The forces swept through the NERV headquarters and they were swift about this she kept on looking till she found the part at the elevator and then she proceeded. Seeles forces were shooting up at Aboa, Maya, Hyuga and the MAGI they TEChs were fairing pretty well and none were killed . Misato paid close attention to the troops on the bottom and on man answered a radio and he looked very worried about the call. He talked for a little and then told them to stop firing and they left. The techs seemed completely confused and Aboa had to answered a phone the he seemed totally surprised but angry at the same time and he threw down the phone and began to shoot at the floor below ( Knowing that nobody was there) and threw his gun down. He yelled something and everybody stopped what they were doing. Misato seeing the battle was over she looked for the footage of the battle outside and what she saw shocked her. The whole Eva series was tearing at Askua's Eva pulling it's limbs and other body part out. The Eva's of course don't have a lot of batteries and waited for unit 01 to arrive. The wait was long and all the forces of Japan retreated and that was it. Japan's forces dropped there whole mine reserves on the Eva series but as a last resort they threw the lances at NERV hoping to intimidate Eva 1 but it didn't and they were blown apart by a barrage of bombs.

Misato still wonder one thing what happened to Ritsoku and she looked a little more and in one Video there was a naked women walking around the halls and it looked like her. Though the place had been given a look up and down they didn't fin her. Something told her that Ritskou was alive since she saw her coming out in her uniform. Misato seeing that all her Questions had been answered she left for the exit but first asked the guard a question

" Hey did Ritsoku happen to pass through about a day after Steele's forces left?"

" Yes Misato she did and she also said she was going to the main land for a little while"

" Thank you"

Back at the apartment Shinji was looking around Asukas room. He had been there before but never got the chance to look around the place

it looked so much like the room had her whole personality it even smelled like her. Just the look of the place brought Shinji down to tears and he looked at her bed. He flopped down on her bed and took in a deep breath the scent of her clamed him and he fell to sleep. Misato came about a hour later.

" I'm HOME... hello Shinji. Where is he." Misato looked all around the house she even looked in her room . But she didn't find him she looked at Asukas room but she didn't think he would ever go in there. But she saw the door a little open and peered in.

" O my god" she said with a sigh she was heart broken to see Shinji sleeping on Asuka's bed she looked at him with tears in her eyes but remember six more days.

Then he'll be happy she thought to her self

" Just six more days"

Thank you people chapter two is done I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't up for the idea off Pen- Pen being dead so I came up with that idea he ate out of the fridge. The only reason he didn't get the beers is because he couldn't open them but just because he couldn't open them didn't mean he didn't try and he did try but stopped after many failed attempts. So everyone I need more reviews on this chapter and this will once again help me greatly. So thanks to all you readers and hope you like the chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Good a fresh new chapter and once again the Disclaimer haha ok then I don't own Evangelion this is just what should happen after the third impact.

The week had gone very simple little by little some people came back but it wasn't very much only about ten people. Misato looked around for a new job since she quit her old job because of the bad memories. She was now thinking about a job as a teacher when all the people came back.

Shinji as usual slept in Asuka's room and it became a habit but all that was about to change. Misato tried not to show it but today was the day a certain somebody comes back.

" So Shinji what for breakfast"

" Oh a omelet'

" Sounds good"

" Misato why are you so happy? "

" oh I have reasons for one you"

" W...wwhat Misato"

"he he your so easy" She said through a giggle

Breakfast was served and it was pretty quit except for a giggle here and there

" Dammit Misato your scaring me what's so funny?"

" Naughty Shinji trying to get in my life"

" Its just so weird to see you like this"

" Well I guess I can tell you one thing"

" What?"

" I'm going to be your.. "

" my?"

" Your teacher."

" Misato please don't even joke about that."

" Oh your so boring it'll be fun."

" No it wont."

" Meanie now I wont tell you the other part"

" well fine.. " he muttered so the rest off the breakfast they said nothing to each other and Shinji just glared at Misato but Misato just smiled at him.

" Well I need to go ..err again will you be fine by yourself."

" Always am" he said with a sigh Misato left once again and left Shinji alone this time Shinji didn't watch T.V he went straight to Asuka's bed and fell in a deep sleep around the Aroma of her.

" Welcome back Shinji."

" Am I here again."

" Yes you are."

" Why..? "

" Because I have noticed that you love her."

" W.. hoo."

" Asuka of course."

" I know I do but what is love anyway?"

" Its what's tearing you apart."

" Yes I know but she's never coming back."

" Or is she ?"

" She wouldn't love me back after what I did to her."

" Do you know this?"

" Yes .. I DO SHE PROBABLY WANTS ME DEAD."

" You don't know this."

" YES I DO NOW SHUT UP."

Just about then Misato came back with a red head that was overjoyed to be back.

" Misato I'm so glad I could come back here."

" Oh I'm glad you could come back."

" Misato where's Shinji?" she said in a slightly desperate voice

" Oh him I don't know he's around but I have to go again so just unpack your stuff ill be late so just help your self to the fridge."

" Thanks again Misato." Asuka said with a sigh of relief fearing that the worst had happened to Shinji. She looked around the apartment just talking in good memories and she let a tear fall down her face. But the baggage was becoming heavy and she went to her room. She saw the door cracked open and came in very slowly, She looked around the room and put the bags in the corner. She looked from side to side and looked on her bed she saw Shinji there lying very peaceful I her bed she looked at him and was about to cry. His face had an expression that tore her apart she couldn't stand it, She in some ways had changed she no longer was so was anger at people she no longer yelled and she felt only compassion with Shinji now. So instead of yelling at Shinji to get the hell out her room she laid down in bed right next to him and put her arms around his waist and fell in a peaceful sleep right there next to Shinji.

Misato came back around one and looked around for Shinji he wasn't in his room or on the couch. She started to imagine the worst had happened to him.

" Please tell me he didn't .. oh god no."

She glanced in Asuka's room since the door was open and kept on searching but something told her to look back. What she saw almost made her either burst out in shock or laughter. She saw Shinji and Asuka sleeping in that bed and by the looks of thing it seemed they were doing something. Asuka's leg was over Shinji's and there heads where very close together to add to that they both had there arms around each other.

" My god one night back and there already sleeping together" She mumbled Misato went back to the couch and opened a can of beer ( which she always kept handy by the coffee table) she kept on looking to the door as to see if they were doing something or listening to some odd squeaking.

Morning arose and Shinji like always was the first to awake he saw Asuka by him and thought he was dreaming but when he touched her face he couldn't believe it she was right there right next to his face he almost jumped up in joy but he didn't he controlled him self and gently took of her leg from his. He carefully took her arm off his waist she shuffled a little but she slept. Shinji fell down in the hall

" She's.. h.. alive...right...he...here."

" I..I.. can..t believe it." Shinji was overjoyed that Asuka was back and he ran to the kitchen and made a special breakfast for them. He was so busy he didn't here Misato get up and go to the kitchen. She stared at his face for a moment a looked at his expression he was the picture of happiness.

" Good he's found out" she thought as she reached for the aspirins and went back to the couch. Asuka was just waking up and found that Shinji and she to thought it was a dream until the smell of food found her. She got out of bed quickly and left for the kitchen. Shinji had keen enough ears to hear this and his heart beat as he say her come in. Her eyes were as Sapphire as when they left her hair had dulled a little and was shorter to but it still had it red glow to it. Without a word the two hugged and were happy to be united once again.

" Shinji I'm so glad your ok."

" Asuka I've.. I've missed you."

" Me to Shinji."

Shinji and Asuka weren't happy to stop but they had to since Misato sat at the table

" So I've seen you two have found each other. Hmm its been very long I'll leave you two alone if you want me to?" Misato said through a grin

" Err umm." Shinji stuttered until he got back to cooking

" Mmm Shinji it been so long since if had your cooking what are you making"

" Something I make for special occasions Belgian Waffles."

" Smells great." Misato commented

Breakfast was served and even Shinji couldn't wait till he could try them but he waited for Asuka to try them. With great delight Asuka did and her face lightened up even more.

" Shinji these are great." she said with a wink

" Thanks." He said as he plopped one down on his plate. For some reason Breakfast was very quite and after that Shinji was anxious to show Asuka around the city again.

" Hey Asuka come on lets go."

" Shinji where."

" You'll see."

Shinji grabbed Asuka by the hand and ran down the stairs. Misato watched a sighed with relief

" I'm glad Shinji so ready to take here on a date so cute"

So there ends chapter three I've been typing very fast for the last twelve days and I'm proud to announce that chapter three is done. I hope you all enjoyed Asuka's coming back it was a treat I was saving since the beginning of the story. hope you all enjoyed this and I hope I get lots of reviews


	4. Chapter 4 good times

Hey fourth chapter I'm on a role ok then people the disclaimer I don't own Evangelion and I don't plan to get it till money isn't tight so I'm not getting my hopes high. ok then on to the story

Shinji had ran down the steps holding Asuka's hand as he ran.

" Shinji please slow down your running to fast"

" opps sorry"

" Shinji where are you taking me to"

" To all the place you've missed out on when you were gone" Asuka stopped

Asuka stopped hard and jerked Shinji back

" Wait is my Shinji asking me on a date"

" Umm.. Ye..s if would want to" To Shinji surprise she nodded her head. But before he took her to the cafe he was reminded of how he left her out there and let the Eva's tear her apart. He sat on a bench and stared at her

" Shinji what the matter"

" I'm sorry I didn't mean it"

" What?"

" I left you alone out there I left you I'm a coward"

" Shinji it wasn't your fault"

" YES it was! I left you there and heard everything but I didn't help you" Shinji broke down in tears half expecting Asuka to call him a wimp and so on. But no she wrapped her arm around him.

" Shinji I don't blame you it was Seele's fault" Shinji felt hate in him self but Asuka soothed it in some way he stopped crying and looked at Asuka

" Come on lets go" She said

At the cafe Asuka asked a lot of Questions about what happened to everybody

" Shinji where is everybody ?"

" They evacuated some time ago."

" Oh and school?"

" Closed till further notice and thank god for that."

" What why?"

" Because guess who's teaching."

" Who?"

" Misato."

"What she cant be."

" Yes she is."

" I wonder what Toji and Kensuke will say?" They both looked at each other and and burst out laughing.

Back at the Apartment Misato sat watching T.V with Pen-Pen. She opened a beer and sat there chugging it. Once she was though the door bell rang.

" What who is that" Knowing that everybody had Evacuated she couldn't put a finger on who it might be. She went to the door and opened it half way. But with a strum of the guitar she Knew right away who it was.

" Aboa?"

" The one and only."

" Hi Misato"

"Hyuga" There was a loud squeal noise when Misato saw Maya and the went straight to the table

" Maya ,Aboa, Hyuga when did you come back?"

" Oh about three days ago" Maya said

" Yeah we bought a cafe down a block or two really nice place you should come some time." Hyuga said

" Oh you think I wouldn't."

" Oh no we know you'll come especially when I'm entertainment." Aboa said

" Misato where's Shinji?" Maya asked

" Oh hehe he took Asuka on a date some where there so cute."

" Are you serious where'd they go to?" Maya asked

" Wait better question are we going to eat your food Misato?" Aboa said then everybody looked at Misato with a face that said god no please.

" Well where do you think we should go?" Misato said glaring at Aboa

" I say we go to our cafe." Hyuga looked around for signs of agreement and all hands shot up( All except for Misato)

" Fine lets go then." Misato said while putting on her jacket. So they went down the street with much conversation and laughing

For Shinji and Asuka they still had so much to talk about and were laughing at jokes they made

" So when does the plane come back with everybody?" Asuka asked

" I don't know it should come soon though."

" Yeah I cant wait to see Hirkari" Just then the adults came in and were laughing and conversing.

" Oh my god its them." Asuka said with a slight jump

" Yah I wonder what there doing here so early?"

" Hey look Hyuga is going in the back maybe he owns this place." Asuka pointed out

" Maybe he works here."

" Yeah and he's coming over hear" Asuka pronounced. Not knowing what to do the both looked out the window

"Hehe what can ...I Shinji Asuka?"

" Um oh hi Hyuga how you been?" Asuka asked

" Good good so why are you two here?"

" Oh um I'm showing Asuka around." Shinji explained

" Hmm so it true what Misato said you to are going out already." Both Shinji and Asuka turned red and looked over in Misato direction and glared at her. But she was to busy to even notice.

" Well anyway you two are friends so why don't you come over with us?" Hygua asked

" Um ok" Asuka said. Both Asuka and Shinji had not seen them all in such a long time they were very reluctant to go over there but when they all saw Shinji and Asuka they were greeted warmly.

" Shinji Asuka how you been come on over here" Aboa said

" Man you two have gotten taller." Aboa came close to Shinji and whispered to him as did Maya to Asuka

" So Shinji is it true your dating Asuka?" He whispered

" Asuka you and Shinji are dating?" Maya Whispered. Both of them turned a bright red color and once again glared at Misato

" Um you know I'm going to go and help Hyuga." She said as she ran to help him. Aboa burst out laughing at the color of the two of them.

" Hehe its ok I'm hehe just joking." After the merriment of laughing the coffee was served and they talked and laughed.

" So Misato I've heard you got a new job" Maya said

" Yeah Misato what is it?" Hyuga asked

" Well Shinji knows but I'm going to be there teacher" Aboa and Hyuga burst out laughing

" Misato your kidding right?"

" You two don't be so mean. Misato that's a great job." Maya said while the two guys were laughing it up( Haha)

" Hey Aboa its five don't you have a job to do?" Maya asked

" Oh really it is hmm time flies well I think ill treat you to some music" Aboa said

He got up on stage and began to strum his guitar to a old song .

" Oh man look at the time come on Aboa, Hyuga we need to get ready." Maya said

" What for ?" Misato asked

" Hmm karaoke night need to get the earplugs ready and so forth"

" HHmm ill stay here for awhile. Shinji ,Asuka do you want to stay?"

" No Misato were tired we'll walk home." Shinji said

" Are you sure?" Misato asked

" Yeah were ok" Asuka assured her

" Ok then bye you two" Hyuga, Maya, Aboa, Misato said. On the way home Shinji just kept looking at the street

" Shinji what's the matter?"

" Nothing Asuka I'm just glad to see everybody ok. Especially you" Asuka put her head one Shinji shoulder.

" I was glad to see you ok to when I came"

" Asuka why did you sleep with me"

" Because I wanted to be next to you .. " Shinji smiled at her and leaned his head on top of hers. At the house they stayed up watching a movie until they went to sleep. Misato came about at twelve giggling because they all went to a bar afterwards. She was ready to sleep on the couch but she saw Shinji and Asuka there sleeping sp peacefully she smiled at both of them and put a blanket on top of them. By the way they were position it looked like they were doing something. Asuka was sleeping on Shinji shoulder but he fell over and she fell on top of him. But either way Misato went to her bed.

" Next week everybody comes back and then school starts" She said as she smiled evilly to herself knowing that it would Embarrass Shinji and Asuka. Then went to sleep

" Wark?"

Once again a chapter has closed and once again I get to say stuff. First of I've have gotten a lot of Flames for my Grammar and punctuations to clear thing I am not from another country and I do not I'm a lot. It slips my mind is all and I have fixed the problem so that most things are fixed so id like to thank those flamers that really helped me. Next the techs yes I brought them back seeing as how nothing happened to them on the third impact they didn't die and yes they own the cafe. Now as you all see Askua is a lot more kinder and not anger at the world any more watch the Movie you'll get it. Now to clear things again there name aren't English there Jap so I may spell them wrong also my teacher tells me I type to fast so that may be why I used Askua instead of Asuka ok people so ill try to slow down and be careful.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

Ok then chapter five and i still don't own Evangelion because of money problems. My hopes are diminished.

Morning arose like every other day. But Asuka was the first to awaken she didn't move noticing that she was top of Shinji and the slightest move would awaken him. She looked for a side that she could lift her self up without awakening Shinji. She decided just to role on the floor with little effort she rolled off Shinji but landed on a little fuzz ball.

" WWWAAARRRKKK"

" ..Ugh..wha..ahh." Shinji muttered half asleep as he turned over and fell on the floor on next to Asuka. There faces were right next to each other and there noses touched. Both of them were up of course and they both turned a bright shade of red but they didn't bother to get up. Until Misato came in and Shinji leaped up and went to the kitchen.

" Hmmm hi you two how you been"

" Err fine" Asuka muttered

" Well then I'm going to skip breakfast and go some where want me to drop you off some where"

" Um yeah I was going to take Asuka to the movies" Shinji said as he threw down his apron

" Going on another date already" Misato grinned

" ER...um..ii so when are we going"

" Now it's already noon"

" Oh ok"

It took only twenty minutes to get on there way and if you've seen Misato's driving you would know how fast it was so a ten minute drive took under five. Not counting the perfect side scid into the parking spot.

" I hope you liked one of my best driving you two"

" Misato we loved it this time just don't do it again" Asuka said

" Er yeah Misato we'll see you later"

" Yup bye" Misato said as she speed off

" Well that was nice for a change" Asuka giggled

Since not many people came back they got in fairly easy and found that the movie they went to see was a little packed but they still found seats. Little did they know they were sitting right in front of many people they knew (wink wink). Asuka leaned her head on Shinji's shoulder and Shinji's head on Asuka's. The people in back were looking at them while the watched the move

" They look like a good couple don't they" a man said

"Yeah they remind me of two other people" a women said

" I know what you mean" The man said

" I miss them" The women sniffled

" I do to" The man said

The lights turned on and the movie ended. Shinji and Asuka walked out with the other people.

" Thanks for bringing me here Shinji"

" N... no problem"

" I know those two" The man behind them whispered

" Really who" The lady asked

" SHINJI ASKUA" the man yelled

Shinji and Askua turned only to see a big jock in front of them.

" ...To..ji?" Both of them said in amazement

" YEAH SHINJI HOW ARE YOU?" Toji said as he slapped Shinji's back making him fall over. There was a squeal of delight when the girls saw each other.

" ASUKA"

" HIKARI"

" Shinji don't tell me you forgot about me?" Kensuke said as he appeared from the crowd

" Kensuke how have all you been?" Shinji asked

" Real good we all came back yesterday" Toji answered

" Really that soon"

" Yup" Kensuke answered

" Where have you three been staying at?" Asuka asked

" At my house" Hikari answered

" Really why don't you come to our house for a night or two" Asuka suggested

" Really are you serious you guys wouldn't mind?" Kensuke asked

" Are you serious of course not come on" Asuka said

They walked all the way home with much chattering which seemed to shorten it. Misato had returned home about an hour earlier and was sleeping on the couch. She was awakened when Kensuke tripped over the lamp. She was though so drunk she didn't know it was them and rolled on the floor and pulled out her gun ( Which she kept by the way just for protection).

" Freeze all of you !" She demanded still pointing the gun at there heads

" M..Misato it's us" Shinji Yelled in fear

" Oh really then who's the others following you two" Misato said skeptically

" Toji,Kensuke, and Hikari." Asuka replied

" Oh really i must be drunk well I'm teaching all of... you ..to..m.or." There was a big crash as Misato hit the floor sleeping.

" Well the same old Misato we use to know right Shinji?" Kensuke asked

" Yeah it still puzzles me how she got the teaching job"

" Oh well some things in this world weren't meant to be solved" Kensuke said as they walked to the kitchen

Shinji made a late dinner for all of them and then they all went to the rooms.

" Well Shinji your room hasn't changed at all since last time" Toji remarked

" Nah same old good room i guess"

"yup" Kensuke said

" So Shinji anything happen while we were gone" Toji asked

" Well um me and..."

" You and what..." Kensuke asked as he fiddled with his SDAT player

" Me and Asuka.."

" Spit it out Shinji you and Asuka what" Toji yelled

" Well me and Askua are going out.."

" WHAT!" They both yelled as they put down what they were fiddling with

" Since when are you serious!" Kensuke yelled out

" Yes i am serious and we've been going out for a few days"

" Well i cant say i say that coming" Toji said calmly

" Really well what's happened to you guys while you were gone?" Shinji asked

" Well me and Hikari are going out to."

" What well most everybody saw that one coming" Shinji exclaimed while walking to the kitchen

While the guys where in the living room the girls were talking in there room about things that happened during this time.

" Asuka your serious you and Shinji are together" Hikari asked as she fidgeted so excited to get her answer

" Yes we are but Hikari what about you and Toji i know there's something going on between you two" Asuka said with a big Grin as she walked over to where Hikari was sitting

" Um well.." Hiraka turned around and began to blush so much she looked like an apple" Me and Toji are ..going out"

"YES finally i thought he would never ask"

" What you knew"

" Well duhh i was just waiting "

" Oh"

" Well hey lets go i smell popcorn" The girls both walked down to the living room and found the guys eating popcorn and watching " Mission Impossible". The girls both walked up to Kensuke who was sitting in the middle of the couch.

" Kensuke please move" both the girls said as nice a they can

" But.. ah never mind" Kensuke said as he moved to one side he saw that he was pushed to the other side so he sat on the floor.

Both of the girls of course sweet talked and flirted with the boys for the remote

" Kensuke your so strong" Hikari says as she rest her head on his shoulder

" ER um ssSHINJI here's the remote" Toji say as he tossed the remote to Shinji

" Shinji please let me see the remote" Asuka says in her sweetest voice. Shinji turned a bright shade of red and gives the remote to her she then turns it into a romance movie.

" Ahhh no not this" Kensuke protested

" I'm ok with it " Toji says as he looks down at Hikari

" Me to " Shinji said in only a whisper so that only Asuka could hear it and she smiled and settled her head on his shoulder. Kenusuke was about to protest but Toji silenced him

" Oh be quite you would like it to if your girlfriend was here"

" Damn straight i would" Kensuke muttered. The rest of the movie went very unnoticed by all the whispering and kisses going on. About one o'clock though they all were asleep Shinji and Asuka on top of each other and the same with Toji and Hikari and Toji on the floor. Kensuke's girlfriend hadn't returned from Russia yet so he was quite lonely in the room.

And there ends another Chapter yes i gave Kensuke a girlfriend i didn't think it was fair that he had nobody for himself and i would like to apologize for not writing this earlier school got in the way Sat is coming up so been taking a good chunk of writing time and if any of you have a good romance movie please tell me so thanks for reading and happy writings


	6. Chapter 6 Hello Russia and beer

Ah yes a new fresh chapter now disclaimer i do not own Evangelion but i have seen them all even the ones with Mana and i know most of her story

The alarm was blasting on another normal day in Tokyo-3 Misato was just waking up in her room with her little fuzzy friend Pen-Pen they both had major hang over because they each had great quantities and more over she had work today. She jumped out of bed and put on her new uniform

" Dammit dammit dammit" she repeated as she walked into the kitchen half expecting to smell food and see Shinji cooking while Asuka waited but No today she found five teens each of which she knew some lieing on each and well one on the floor alone ( Poor kensuke).

" BANG"

"BANG" Then everything happened at once

" AH shit what the fu.. ow" Shinji said as he fell over with Asuka on top of him luckly for him he fell on Kensuke and Kensuke woke up.

" Dude what the hell get the fuck off" Kensuke said as he tossed Shinji off making him hit Toji and he fell with the burden Hikari

" Ow dammit Shinji what the hel.." Toji was cut of while he was about to beat Shinji

" SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GUYS AND GET DRESSED DAMMIT!" Misaot yelled while firing two more shots. All of them got up in an instance and stumbled to get ready for school.

10 scary minutes later

" Now then Toji, Kensuke, Hikari i while show you how a pro drives" Misato said with a evil grin on her face. Pen -Pen ran into the apartment and began to make tombstones for the three unfortunate teens

" Wark wark wark (sniff)"_ (So young why Misato why)_

Now that they all were squished into the car Misato Floored the car into traffic. Now Toji and Kensuke didn't think so highly of these little trips not to say the least for Hikari that was passed out on Toji. They went madly into the school and made a perfect skid into there parking space.

" Hahahah well then students how did you like that now get to class or thats a late" the kids all dispersed from the car with the exception of Hikari that Toji had to come back and pick up from the car. Throwing her over his shoulder he began to walk to class. She began coming around about the time he was halfway there.

" Ow my head hey what the.." Hikari noticed that she was being carried and looked down to see who when she saw it was Toji she turned a bright shade of red. She was about to yell but something liked being carried and she didn't though Toji found out thst she was awake but he contined to carry her

" Wow you passed out in Misato's car so i went back and got you"

" Yeah i know" she was about to get down but Toji made her stop with a few words

" Wait this ride doesn't stop until we reach class if you prefer I could cradel you" Toji and Hikari turned apple red.

" ..Y..yess" this answer suprised both of them but he did and he received may kisses from Hikari.

Meanwhile.

Shinji and Asuka were having there own little good time making out outside on the roof. Nobody else was up there so they were getting in to it ( but of course i dont mean like shirt ripping sex loving in to it i mean like couples do). But the bell rang and ruined there good time.

" Hmm lets finish this later Shinji ok" Asuka sadi while she got her stuff ready and blushed

" Er.. um .. y...y..yeah" Shinji said through a big stuttering problem and stumbleing problem though he did make Asuka giggle and laugh alot.

Meanwhile again.

Misato was getting to know the teachers and was being asked many questions ( But hey people if you give me some name i'll put them in and make the Questions). But the bell rang and she swiftly went into her room she smiled inwardly and outward to see all of the people she drove to school here and staring at her with shock.

" Well class my name is Miss. Katsuragi i'm your new teacher" Misato said with a huge grin.

The whole day Misato picked on only five people and everybody knew why but the didnt bother and just sat down laughing and giggling at the jokes Misaot pointed and what she made them do.

Near the end of school.

All of them were passed out after many jokes being poked at and having to do ridiculous things they just were tired out so Misato picked a new five to pick on. The bell rang and not a moment to soon everybody was out the door bouncing up and down with antisapation.

" Er.. um ok then lets not talk about the homework ...hmm oh hey there all still here oh goodie" Misato said with one of her evil grins. She picked up the meter stick and went to where they were.

" Hhehahahahah!" She laughed evily as she pulled the yard stick over her head.

"WAAAP!" The yard stick came down with a pleasant affect all of them snapped awake and began babbling"

" Er 1700's somebody sailed the sea." Toji yelled

" Sorry um 1448 ..wait Misato whats up with that." Shinji said as his tired eyes looked up at her she bent over all of them and began a lecture

" Well if some of my student wouldn't sleep in class I wouldn't have to do this now would I. " She said as she gave them all a stern eye

" Shinji" she said as she bent over him. " Isn't that right"

" Um ...well mis... I mean... Misat..." Shinji babbled again and turned all red.

" Got you Shinji I was just kidding guys got you didn't I. " She said as she smiled and went to the board " Hey just um walk home today I Have things to ok." Misato said as she made her way to her desk.

" Ok so i'll leave your dinner in the microwave?" Shinji questoned her as he went for the door. But a shiver went up his spine when she smiled at him

" No i was going to eat with the teachers"

" Oh ok bye" Shinji thought of all the bags he found in the back of the car that morning and thought as he left " Wait would they...nah never mind" Shinji shrugged off the thought and went out the door. Catching up with the others Shinji squeezed through them to get next to Asuka.

" Hey buddy why are you so anxious to get next to Asuka you guys want to do something" Toji teased as a smile came over his face

" Er..NO..it's not like that" Shinji yelled

" KENSUKEE!" Some girl yelled at the top of her lungs

" ALENA!" Kensuke said as he rushed over and hugged his russian girl friend " _DoragAya moya" _( My dear) Kensuke said in Russian

"_ MILaya mayA" _(My sweet) Alena said while hugging Kensuke

"_ Ti takAya KrasIVaya_" Kensuke said as he looked into her eyes (You are so lovely)

" _Ahhh Ti takAya MILaya"_ ( You are so sweet) Alena said as she turned her head and blushed.

_" Kak pozhivAesh?" _( how are you) Kensuke questioned her.

" _Harasha, kak ty?" ( _Fine, and how are you) She questioned back.

_" Dobriy ."_ (good)Kensuke answered as he hugged her tighter. They were broken in there Russian when Kensuke noticed that all eyes were on him. All were most likely thinking the same thing.

" Er.. sorry i picked up russian over in russia when i meet Alena."

" I am very sorry I am Alena as you must already know I am from Russia" Alena said giving one of her winning smile

" Yes we know well I am Asuka this is Shinji, Toji, and Hikari" Asuka showed her everyone and gave her one of her smiles. Alena looked around and nodded her head at all of them.

" Yes i know Kensuke has told me all about you all" She looked back at Kensuke and went over to where he was standing.

Shinji said as he looked down at his watch " I am very sorry we must be off now" Everybody forgot all about the time because they were being greeted by Alena.

" Yes i know so must I" Alena saddened with these word

" But don't forget dinner tonight Alena." Kensuke exclaimedas he walked over to his street.

" Oh no no no i shaln't!" She yelled back at Kensuke

All of them dispersed to there diffent street's. Shinji came up to the door and swiped his card the door gave a 'ding' and opened Shinji and Asuka both plopped down on the couch and turned the T.V. on but Asuka remebered something that she told Shinji on the school roof.

" Hey umm Sh.." She turned apple red while she tried to get the words out " He ummm Shinji " She finally got out

" Yes ...Asuka" Shinji said reluctantly

" Umm remeber what i told you on...th..e roof." She got out

Shinji thought back to that morning and gulped at what he remebered. " Um.. well.. yea...er..I mean." Shinji kept on babbling on but Asuka silenced him by taking the first step of pushing him down on the couch and starting it.

In the teachers lounge

In the teachers lounge a party was going on and Misaot was the main cause of this. She origanally brought twelve six pack's but now she only had three. All the teachers were either passed out or doing other thing that you do when you get drunk. Misato of course was wasted long AND I MEAN LONG before any one else.

She staggered to get to a table" Hehehe this is one party but i really need to go er." She walked outside and began to make herself look presentable " Hmm there we are 'HICK' ooo wow way to many er." She got in the car but was pulled out By Aboa.

" Hmm Misato do you think you should be .. Er DAmmit." Instead of having a reply he got a sleeping Misato completely passed out. " Well that setteles it I drive" Aboa said as he started the car.

Back at the apartment

Shinji and Asuka got tired of making-out and fell to sleep cuddled on the couch. Toji and Hikari were doing the same except in Hikari's house and Kensuke and Alena were having dinner. As for Misato Aboa was driving her back home.

End. Yes i gave Kensuke his girlfriend in this chapter i didn't know when so i just choose now to do it now but i'm having a problem with something

Evil voice in me: make Asuka pregnant

Me: What well ... i don't know maybe the viewers may have something to say about this maybe i should save it for the for the next fic of this on so viewers do it now never or in another fic or continue this one then make another fic about what happens after this one hmm

Evil voice: KUKUKU Do it!

Me: NOOO Get out of me! AHHHHHH


	7. Chapter 7 I love her

Ok cool new chapter well disclaimer ( do I have to) ( Sigh) I don' Own Evangelion due to money problems so I wait hopefully.

Evil voice: Do it DAMMIT

Me: STOPP NOOOO

Evil voice: I'm apart of you I'll never leave MUHAHAHA

ME : AHHHHHHHH

Seconds later me on the floor with a gun at my head. Friend comes in and is holding me back.

Friend: Dammit stop

Me: AHHHH

Gun: BANG

Friend : ah oh well

Evil voice in friend: Hello KUKUKUKU

Friend: NOOOOO.

The alarm was blaring on another morning in Tokyo-3. Misato made it back home the other night with much help from Aboa she made it to her bed. Shinji reached for the alarm but couldn't find it

" Wait where is it? "Shinji said as he looked around for it but saw it flying away into the hall. He looked over and saw the hand of a certain redhead's hand retreating to her comfortable place on Shinji's shoulder. Shinji thought that Asuka might like some breakfast right now but when he tried to move she squeezed on to him and pulled him back down. So Shinji just tried to go back to sleep.

Misato on the other hand had different ideas which involved school and such. She walked into the hall and stumbled on something " What's this... wait is this a clock" Misato looked at the broken clock then looked at the couch. She had became very accustomed to being there alarm and pulled out her very well used pistol

" BANG BANG. " The pistol shot to bullets up into the roof which was now filled with bullet holes " WAKEY WAKEY YOU TWO WERE LATE"

The two were up before she started talking and were already doing there own things.

10 minutes later ( Again )

They were in the car speeding away down to school after high speeds many traffic violations and a perfect skid into the parking lot they were out the car stumbling out to there class. All the teachers were praising Misato for a good time the last night. The rest of the day went by very much the same Misato picking on the five teens until they went to sleep.

" RINNNNNGGG" The bell was like words of an angel of the students as they rushed to get home. Misato of course brought more beer for the sober teachers.

" HURRAY!"A Great cheer went up from the teachers as Misato dragged the beers in the teachers lounge. A smile came upon her face these were her kind of people or well teachers.

Back at the street all of the group dispersed and left Shinji and Asuka to there own business. They were holding hands on there way home but Shinji had a thought on his mind.

" Hey um Asuka want to see a movie?" He asked as he looked into her Dark blue eyes

" Yeah" She said as she returned his stare ' Wow he is very handsome' she gave him a look that would melt any guy and for our Shinji he turned all red ' hehe especially when he blushes'

Shinji in turn was thinking mostly the same of Asuka ' She's so beautiful'. They made there way down to the theaters and were waiting in line. After a little they were next to go.

" Tickets for two" The lady at the counter asked

" Yes um mam may I have the finest tickets in the house I am a former NERV pilot." Shinji said as he produced his card . Though NERV was out of commission for the time Shinji's card still had a high balance because he never used it. The lady took one glance at Asuka and saw that she was with him and accepted the card and produced to silver tickets.

" Enjoy your movie you two." The lady said as she smiled at the couple.

" Shinji you know you didn't have to do that." Asuka said as she looked up at Shinji. She hadn't noticed it before but he had grown taller than him she was only at his shoulders now. ' He's much taller than when I meet him' She squeezed his arm a little more ' He also has broader shoulders' Shinji averted his eyes down to Asuka which was studying his arm. He intern studied her she was shorter than usual and was only at his shoulder. She hadn't very muchly grown much since he first saw her ' She isn't taller but beautiful as ever' . They both kept this safely at the back of there heads never once telling each other that they thought this.

In the movies they sat on a upper part near the ceiling were only people with money sat. There they could see the movie and wouldn't be disturbed of what they were doing ( No nothing perverted ) . Asuka sat in a cuddled position so she laid down on Shinji's arm . Shinji in turn put an arm around Asuka and hugged her close ( God way to many cheesy things but it helps I guess) they sat like this through the whole movie though Shinji really stared at the lovely Redhead.

Hours later.

The lights slowly came back on and Shinji and Asuka started to leave the movie

" Hey um Shinji thanks " Asuka said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Shinji. But our Shinji is not very good with these things so he turned apple red and tried to think of different things.

In Misato's car

Misato tried to keep her drinking to a minimum but she still was drunk but as sober as she ever was or will ever be. She passed many red lights but some how made it back to her apartment. She stumbled in and used the wall to keep her self up. But to her there was something different in the apartment there were beer cans all over. She looked in the kitchen were she saw here beers all over and in the middle she found her little buddy Pen-Pen finishing a can of beer. He let it slip from his hands and began to stumble over to Misato

" Warr...BURRRPPPPP" Pen-Pen walked wearily over to Misato and passed out. After closer inspection Pen-Pen had finally gotten to the beer with a knife that Shinji had left on the counter. He had opened the cans with it by stabbing them repeativly he got them open and cleared the whole kitchen. Misato only smiled at her little buddies attempts and one has finally paid off. She scooped him up and went straight into her room there she and Pen-Pen passed out on the bed.

Back on the street

Shinji and Asuka were at the door not going inside but making-out. once lets say a good amount of time was through Shinji reached into his pocket and slipped his card the door beeped and they were inside. But they immediately stumbled on all the cans that our little fuzzy friend was drinking.

" Well um Shinji lets get to cleaning this" Asuka said as she reached for a bag.

About two hours later they were done but all out of it so instead of going on the couch or to there beds they just fell to sleep on the floor.

Morning

The birds once again began there chirping hell routine. Today was different though the Alarm didn't ring oh I know why it died ( Poor radio)

Though Misato was getting ready for work she didn't wake them up she simple left Shinji a letter that came for him. She looked down at his Figure and saw there were two figures and they were very close.

" HEHE I wont wake them." Misato rushed out the door hoping she wouldn't be late.

Shinji awoke to an afternoon not morning 'Ah dammit' he got up but felt something falling down. He looked on the floor and found the little letter. He studied it but didn't find a return address just his name on it. He opened it up and read what it said

_To Shinji Ikari_

_Meet me on the alley near the mall._

Shinji looked at the letter again then looked over at Asuka he frowned a little but his mind got the best of him and he put on his jacket and left as quite as he could but Asuka was awake for the whole thing and got up and picked up the letter. She looked out the window and saw Shinji walking to his destination. Asuka didn't know if she should follow him but she did.

Shinji had made it to the alley and was waiting for who ever sent the letter

" Where could that person be.. wait" A Black car came and blocked the alley entrance and one man came out one with a shotgun.

" Shinji Ikari this is for you" The man gave Shinji a letter that like the other had no return address. Shinji opened the letter but was disgusted with what he found his calm face turned angry.

" You and the 2nd child must attend or we will have to use forc..." Before the man could finish Shinji ripped the letter into little pieces.

" I will not attend anything if SEELE is there." Shinji yelled in the mans face

" I am very sorry for this then I must kill you" The man said as he lifted his Shotgun to Shinji's chest . But Shinji was quick and dodged the shot the little balls had a crushing affect on a near by trash can. But Shinji needed no second warning to see that he needed to run so he ran deeper into the labyrinth of the alley. Shinji was going left and right but was shocked when he saw it was a dead-end. Shinji looked for a way out but it was in vain the man came and smacked Shinji over the head with the butt of his shotgun.

" NOW THIRD CHILD TELL ME WHERE THE SECOND CHILD IS OR I WON'T JUST KILL HER I'LL TORTURE HER." The man yelled in Shinji's face but he found no answer just a glance that froze his blood.

" Don't you dare... TOUCH HER" Shinji yelled back the man was about to shot Shinji but he got up and punch the man in the jaw breaking it. Blood flowed from the mans mouth but that wasn't enough for Shinji he got up on the man and kept punching him.

" Don't you dare ever touch her I love her!" Shinji yelled as he kept on beating the man but as to answer the man Asuka came and was petrified at what she saw. The usually calm Shinji in a state of rage beating the man. She could barely stand up but made her way over to Shinji and tried to stop him

" Shinji stop he's going to die if you keep going" Asuka tried hard to pull Shinji away but he kept hitting him over and over

" He deserves it " Shinji yelled back as he kept going.

" Shinji please stop" Asuka pleaded as she whispered in his ear. Some how Asuka got to him by hugging him and pulling him back gently. Shinji was now back to his calm self but found that Asuka was crying. He didn't know why but still tried to do something.

" Asuka I'm ..sorry he said he'd kill you and I just snapped" Shinji said as he tried to get to Asuka

" No it's not that Shinji..." She whispered as she kept crying

" What did I hurt you I'm sorr..." Shinji was about to continue but was cut off

" I thought you were going to die I didn't think you'd go that far for me" She said as she looked into Shinji's eyes

" Asuka I would do anything for you." Shinji said back as he returned her glance. ( yes I know it's corny but you know it works) Asuka no longer saw the boy she meet when she first came here she saw a man that was still bleeding.

" Shinji lets get some ice for your head" Asuka said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Shinji then found out that yes his head was bumping and had a headache when she mentioned it.

" Ow your right." Shinji agreed as they walked back to there apartment.

Later that day

Misato had just come back from school and was walking inside.

" It's a bit to quite" Misato said as she walked into the living room. She looked around but only saw Asuka tending to something on the couch

" Asuka its you what are you..." Misato was about to continue but was cut off

" SHHHHH" Asuka silenced Misato as she went back tending to Shinji

" What happened to him?" Misato whispered

" He umm fell." Asuka lied to cover up what had really happened " He tried to go to sleep but his head kept bumping so I gave him some aspirins and sleeping pills" Asuka said as she fixed the bandage over Shinji head

" Dammit what did he hit a brick ." Misato said as she started at the big red blob on the bandage

" Err well a wall he tripped and hit a um wall that's it. " Asuka bumbled across words as she tried to make it look as convincing as possible

" Oh ow damn that sucks well to bad I'm going to bed so I'll see you guys at dinner at dinner ok." Misato left with a giant yawn and took a six pack with her. Pen-Pen saw this and entered the room with her dragging along his own beers, ( Who ever think Pen-Pens awesome say YEAH!) (anyway). So it was just Shinji and Asuka in the room. Asuka was still not over what Shinji had said and done for her he risked his own life for her. She cuddled up next to sleeping Shinji and went into a peaceful sleep.

HAhahahah they said I could never do it but I finished this chapter and got rid of the damned evil voice

Evil voice: No you didn't kukuku... mommy

Me: That's right either shut the hell up or your really out you need to help me not make myself shot me in the head got it bastard.

Evil Voice: waaaa you know this isn't fair

Me: I really don't give a shit you were giving me horrid ideas to do to Asuka and Shinji you bastard

Evil Voice: 'Sniff '

Well that's the end of this chap and if you really do think Pen-Pen is awesome say YEAH when you review or HELLS YEAH either one it's your call.


	8. Chapter 8 Hello Caf'e

Disclaimer: Well everybody I guess I'm rolling through chapters I think but um I have an idea rolling through my head.

Evil voice: An evil one?

Me: Um well I think oh no yes its very Evil if you have ever heard of Mana one of the characters that was in Girlfriend of steel which was only released in Japan but anyway she had a great relationship with Shinji now just think if she came back because she never really died in either one of the three endings but simple went away nobody ever knew what happened to her so it came to a big disappointment when this happened so just think it over. Also one other thing it was a game she was in not the series but it was a game made by all the people who made Evangelion and the same voices and it was like a series except you choose some things though it looked exactly like the Series

Evil Voice : Muahahahahah it's pure Evil of you

A/N.

Asuka had woken up at a reasonable late time and she woke up first due to Shinji's sleep medicine and Misato and Pen-Pen had great hang-overs and refused to get out of bed. Asuka had no problem trying to get away from sleeping Shinji with out waking him up because the pills were still in affect. She also took the liberty of cooking breakfast this morning. Though she hadn't cooked for a long time she still had that certain touch of making German food.

" Hmmmmm...what time is it?" Asuka said as she looked at the clock on the microwave and was astonished of what time it was. It was already twelve o'clock

" So no breakfast I guess it's lunch." Asuka thought out loud as she reached for some potatoes

Later

Shinji had woken up later that evening by the attracting aroma of food. ' Wait who can cook in this house well of course not Misato she burns bread. But Asuka I don't know she never has cooked as much as I can remember.' Shinji thought about other possibilities that seemed pointless and absurd but the smell was so compelling that's Shinji got up and went to see what and who was cooking he tried to get up but his head held him down as it bumped furiously

" Ow err it still hurts." Shinji said as he tried to get up once again but was pushed down by somebody. He looked up and saw Asuka standing over him.

" No Shinji you still need to rest your head is still hurting isn't it wait here I'll get your food." Asuka said as she walked back to the kitchen and began to busy herself with filling a tray with food. It didn't take her that long to bring in the food and she set it down in front of Shinji waiting for him to try it.

The assortment of food shocked Shinji it was all deliciously set together there was Fried Chicken, Mashed potatoes, with a assortment of vegetables like corn, green beans, and sweet potatoes. Shinji just stared in amazement at the food but could no longer hold it he picked up a fork and dug in to the food he looked up at Asuka who had a great smile on her face.

" Mffmff Asuka how did you learn to cook like this?" Shinji asked between mouthfuls of the delicious food

" Glad you liked I learned how to make it in Germany during college" Asuka said as she looked down at Shinji gobbling up the food she had made. She was amazed to see how quickly Shinji had Finished her food and she only smiled at him.

Shinji wasn't the least bit unamazed at the cooking Asuka had done it was superb and he finished it in a record time.

" Asuka that was great." Shinji said as he returned the smile that Asuka had been giving him

" I'm glad you did." Asuka said as she picked up Shinji's plate and went to the kitchen then to the bath room. Though Shinji was ordered to stay in bed by Asuka but the doorbell rang and Asuka hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. So Shinji tried twice to get up but with no success but on the third time Shinji tried his hardest and finally got up and used the wall to brace himself he was about to open the door when the bell went crazy.

"I'm coming." Shinji yelled as he opened the door. He was pushed back by Toji, Kensuke, And Hikari

" Hey Shinji what's up you weren't at school yesterday." Toji said as he seated himself on the couch

" Oh Shinji what happened to your head?" Hikari asked as she inspected Shinji's bandage.

" I umm..." Shinji tried to answer but didn't have any excuse but was cut short.

" Well I have an idea he and Asuka got it down and he hurt himself while he was doing it." Kensuke stated as he burst out laughing. Shinji turned all red and was about to reject the idea but Hikari settled it with a slap across the back of the head.

" Kensuke don't be a jerk." Hikari yelled as she went over to sit on the couch. Asuka heard all of the conversation going on and came right out and smacked Kensuke across the head to.

" Ow what's up with that Asuka " Kensuke whined as he rubbed his tender spot on his head.

" You know why ." Asuka said as she walked back to the kitchen

" Hey but to the point we came here to ask you guys if you wanted to come to dinner were going to a café downtown so wanna come?" Toji asked as he began to twiddle with the remote.

" Uh yeah sure you good with it Asuka?" Shinji asked as he looked over at Asuka

" Yeah what time?" Asuka said as she poked her head out of the kitchen

" Oh around maybe 5:00 so we'll see you there." Hikari said as she got up and started for the door.

" Yeah ." Shinji replied

" Ok bye." Toji said as he walked out the door

" Hehe don't do anything you two would regret." Kensuke said with a smirk but had to retreat out the door because two shoes were thrown at him. Once the door closed Asuka got out of the kitchen and took Shinji's hand and lead him to the couch and threw him down.

" I said don't get up till your head felt better." Asuka said as she gave Shinji a glance that said stay right there.

Three hours later

Shinji was waiting outside the door for the past 45 mins and was beginning to fall to sleep. Asuka had been getting ready in the bathroom and Shinji got bored of watching T.V and went outside to wait.

' Nothing much ever changed here since the angels have died.' Shinji thought to himself ' Nothing really does ever happen it's all the way I used to want it to be but now that I have it I have exactly what I wanted' Shinji was torn by his thoughts as he saw a beautiful redhead descending the steps. Asuka was wearing her red dress with a coat over it. Shinji's mouth literally fell open. When Asuka saw Shinji staring at her she turned all red a took a hesitant step. But Shinji got up and put his hand out. Asuka smiled and gladly took his hand as they walked together down to the Café. The walk was a short one but they made it there. It was still a bit to early though so they took there seats and Maya fought over the other three to take there order.

" Noo err give it here dammit it's my turn ahhhh." Maya was fighting with Aboa, and Hyuga but the two guys picked her up and began to twirl her around . She ended up kicking them in the shinnies and took the list from them

" Ok sorry Shinji and Asuka what would you like?" Maya asked as she began to fix her hair. A smile crept on her face " I have a suggestion what about one of our new items." Maya said as she turned over To Hyuga and gave him a look and he hoped to it.

" Ok I guess want to Asuka? " Shinji asked as he turned and looked at Aboa making a big scene and began to crawl up the stage.

" Yeah lets give it a try." Asuka said as she looked over At Maya who was dislodging a chair leg.

" Ok it'll be out in a second." Maya said as she finally got it out and went over to Aboa.

" He..e.y Maya what are you doing... no STOP!" Aboa pleaded as Maya began to hit him with the chair leg

" I'll teach you to spin me around Hyuga come here a second." Maya said as she hid the leg behind her back and went into the kitchen. After much screaming and pleading for help Hyuga came out limping and with the order which was a simple smoothie that had two straws.

" Ehum the lover's special." Hyuga said as he placed the smoothie down and limped back over to the register. Shinji and Asuka were all red by what they heard and what was placed in front of them.

" I...um ..s...a...a we...err." Shinji babbled incoherently. Asuka on the other hand just sat there looking up at Shinji then back down at the drink. There eyes both meet and a long gaze came over them.

" Ahh there such a good couple" Maya said as she stared at the couple looking at each other.

" Yup they are." Hyuga said as he to looked but he saw the glance that Maya gave him and he hunched down and stayed quiet.

( Back to the couple) Shinji and Asuka couldn't take there eyes off each other and there heads both moved down towards the drink and they both took a drink. The cup was purposely made Skinny on the top and wide on the bottom so there noses touched as the looked at each other and drank.

In this time the whole crew came in . They didn't make any noise and just sat there watching them. Kensuke pulled out a camera and took a picture of the two.

" Well well what do we have a good looking picture I'll tell you that so I think I'll keep this pic." Kensuke said as he took a seat by them.

" Hmm don't get so mean Kensuke we're getting that to." Alena said as she sat right next to Kensuke.

" Umm ..wel..I..ok" Kensuke said as he began to turn red to.

"Oh so everybody's here would you like to try one of our new items?" Maya asked as a grin creped over her face again. Her answer was very simple they all said yes as Asuka and Shinji tried to hid there laughter. Once they got there Special they all turned to Shinji and Asuka who were cracking up as they all looked at there faces for the exception of Kensuke and Alena who had already began. The rest of the night had been a eventful one as they all laughed and joked also Aboa played _She will be loved_ by Maroon 5. About midnight they all were ready to go they all said good -bye to Maya, Aboa, and Hyuga. After a little Shinji and Asuka were alone walking home.

They got home about 12:30 and were getting ready for bed. For the first time in along time they went to there beds and tried to sleep. Shinji had his SDAT player going. ' I got everything I wanted.' Shinji's final thoughts were as he drifted into sleep. Asuka wasn't as easy she tried to go to sleep but couldn't she had gotten so used to sleeping with Shinji that she got up opened her door as Quietly as possible and did the same for Shinji's door as she snuck in his room she found him sleeping with his SDAT player going. ' Just the way he used to' Asuka thought as she got into Shinji's bed and fell to sleep.

A/N.

Well it's all good that's the end of this chapy hope to get some reviews later.


	9. Chapter 9 Mana

Disclaimer; Well I guess this is unavoidable but ok I don't own Evangelion though I have watched it a lot I've recently got some reviews that have help me a lot with this story so thanks ( I'll say there names later.) Now on to the story.

The night came and went and it was now morning. today was different though it was not bright and such it was dark and gloomy. Shinji had been awake for about twenty minutes he sat there looking out the window. The weather outside matched Shinji's mood, today Shinji didn't feel good he felt awkward not sickly but gloomy and mad at himself again. The memories that Shinji had thought were silenced came back to him and tore at him like a knife. Shinji's mind raced but one thought came up to him what he did to Asuka when she was in a coma. His head slowly turned over to Asuka she had such a peaceful look on her face as she clutched Shinji's arm. Shinji's eyes widened as he looked at her and asked him self ' How could I do something like that to her.' Shinji thought as he began to feel himself shake. ' How could I ' Shinji kept thinking as he kept looking at Asuka's face ' She hates me ' Shinji thought as he looked at his hands that were trembling.

" I'm sorry I'm sorry please Asuka I'm sorry." Shinji repeated as he jumped up ad looked down at her. His mind once again went back to the hospital.

" No please I'm sorry." Shinji once again said as he ran out to the door. Asuka was wide awake and heard the ' sorrys' Shinji was saying as he looked down at her with eyes that tore at her.

" Shinji wait !" Asuka yelled but it was to late Shinji had already ran outside and was down the stairs. Asuka jumped up and only had time to put a coat on as she ran outside after Shinji. Shinji had not stopped running since he left he ran, tripped, and stumbled along as he kept on running. The thoughts kept hitting him.

" No stop." Shinji said as he rounded a bend. Shinji was planning on going only to one place the place where he used to go when he needed comfort, talked to people, or just to look at the view of the city. Now this place that had been left alone for so long seemed like the only place he could escape his thought prison.

Asuka was not sure which way to take one road left to Hikari's house and the other lead to she didn't know where. Asuka decided to go over to Hikari's house ' Maybe Shinji went there to talk to her' Asuka thought as she ran over to her house. Asuka was completely out of breath when she got to Hikari's house. She rang the door bell hurriedly a tired Hikari answered the door.

" Asuka what are you doing here it's to early." Hikari said as she looked at Asuka's worried face " Asuka what happened."

" Hikari did Shinji by chance come by this way." Asuka was finally able to say

" No he didn't Asuka what happened." Hikari asked in a worried voice.

" I don't know he just ran off this morning I don't know where he went. I tried to follow him but I lost him." Asuka said panickedly

" Asuka don't worry come inside we'll think this over." Hikari said as she let Asuka inside.

Shinji still was running up the hill to where he always used to go. He got up there it was raining hard and Shinji fell to the ground and clutched his head between his hands .

" No I'm sorry." Shinji said as his memories ravaged him.

" I'm sorry Asuka,Rei, Misato, Toji, Kensuke, Man...a." Shinji remembered the thoughts of her the first person he loved and she betrayed him she tricked him but even though she did his parting words were.

" I'll be waiting." That was the last he ever saw of her. Shinji had gone numb from the rain and fell back as he passed out from the cold.

" What happened to me I thought I was over this." Shinji called out in the dark space he found himself " Why did I do those things they all hate me I know it." Shinji said as he dropped to the floor.

" You know it's not true right." The same voice said as it turned into a figure.

" Yes it is I did it all it was my fault everything is my fault." Shinji said as he looked up at the figure that had turned into Asuka.

" Don't be such a baby." The figure said as it slapped him across the face. The figure then turned all black again and turned into Toji and punched him

" Sorry I had to release some of my own stress." It said as it then again turned dark " Is this what you want from them all you want them all to hate you."

" I don't care I hate myself I deserve it." Shinji yelled as he was once again beat down.

" You haven't noticed that you can't hate yourself it doesn't do anything." The figure said " You can't go fucking hating yourself the rest of your life." The figure said as it turned into Misato and slapped him. " Shinji stop it." The voice once again said as this time it turned into Mana and yes slapped him ( Damn our Shinji is taking a beat down.)

" Stop it..." Shinji said menacingly as he clenched his fist.

" What are you going to do about it you baby." The voice mocked as it went straight back to Asuka. Shinji grabbed the figure of Asuka by the neck and began choking it.

" DAMMIT STOP IT RIGHT NOW." Shinji said as he tightened his grip. The figure didn't fight back but simple stroked his cheek. Shinji let go and fell back.

" No not that please." Shinji said as he kept going back. The figure then turned into Shinji and crouched down and looked at him

" Then you stop it Shinji.. Shinji...Shinji." A voice kept going as Shinji finally came through and looked up . It was still raining and Shinji couldn't see very well but he made out a redhead but she had shorter hair.

" Asuka...I didn't ..know you cut your hair." Shinji said weakly as he tried to focus on what he thought was Asuka.

" hehe no Shinji-kun guess again." The girl said to Shinji. Shinji was in a site of confusion he kept trying to focus on her but he couldn't and if it wasn't Asuka then who was it.

" What Asuka don't kid like that." Shinji said as he kept looking at her.

" Hmm Shinji let me remind you of who I am." The woman said as she kissed Shinji " Now do you remember me." The person asked.

Shinji sat there looking at the odd person who was stroking his head. " No you can't be her." Shinji said as he kept looking up and thinking he knew who it might be.

" You kept your promise." The person said as she smiled at Shinji " You told me you'd wait and here you are out in the rain." The girl said as she kept looking at Shinji.

" I did..." Shinji said as he kept thinking. It hit him like a rock all the clues added up. " MANA," Shinji yelled as he jumped up but fell back down and began to back away.

" Shinji you remembered." Mana said as she jumped on Shinji and hugged him " I knew you would." She said as she squeezed him tighter.

Shinji was in a shocked moment he couldn't believe that Mana was here. He also didn't know what to feel he was already felling happy,mad,confused, and shocked because she was back. He did the only thing that he knew how to do he just let it pass. " When did you come back?" Shinji asked as he looked at Mana.

" I came back when I heard that NERV was destroyed and I heard you were hurt so I came back." Mana said as she unlatched herself from Shinji and looked back at him. " Shinji are you ok." Mana said as she looked at Shinji's hurt gaze.

" I just didn't expect to ever see you again." Shinji said as he looked away and looked at the view of the city.

" I didn't expect to see you here to Shinji I thought you forgot about me." Mana said as she looked away to.

" I can't forget about you... I never really could." Shinji said as he looked back at her. " Mana why did you really come back?" Shinji asked as his glance was made stern.

" Shinji I..I wanted to see you again I had to." Mana said as she scooted over closer to Shinji. " I wanted to start over again before it all happened." Mana said as she put her head on Shinji's Shoulder " I wanted to say sorry."

Shinji had nothing to say he just sat there thinking about those begon days. He loved her back then and she tricked him into taking her into NERV then when he tried to save her she went with somebody else and left him there. But Asuka was there even though she never showed it and she said horrid things about him she comforted him sometimes and helped him when Mana left.

" Shinji I never meant to hurt you. I really did mean everything I said I did love you." Mana whispered as she looked at Shinji's face he looked like he was about to cry he didn't say anything and just looked out into the city. Mana hugged Shinji again in a attempt to get him to talk.

" Mana ...I loved you to then. I just.." Shinji was about to speak more but he started to get up but was pulled down by Mana and she got on top of him so he wouldn't try and leave.

" Shinji don't leave...I need somebody by me right now." Mana said as she began to cry on Shinji's shirt

" Mana I... don't know what to do." Shinji said as he tried to get up.

" Shinji please just stay by me for a little bit please." Mana pleaded. ( You know I think this thing with Mana and Shinji has gone on undisturbed for long enough I think somebody should come by EVIL)

Asuka had been searching for Shinji for a long time and searched everywhere and was about to search there but over heard the two and hide behind a tree to see who it was. She kept a hard glance on the girl and was trying to make out who she was.

" She looks like...but no she can't be or.." Asuka tried to hear what they were talking about but did hear one word " Mana"

" Mana...no she..." Asuka was lost for words when she actually saw her face it was Mana. Asuka fell back when she heard what Shinji said

" Mana ...I loved you to then." Asuka didn't take time to listen to what Shinji was saying nor did she take in the noises she made. Asuka's eyes swelled up in tears and ran off. Shinji saw somebody moving but didn't know who.

" Mana...I'm sorry I... can only give you a friend. Asuka she was always there for me and I really can't." Shinji said as he looked at Mana she wasn't frowning she was smiling.

" Shinji that's all I need." Mana said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Asuka kept running and crying until she got back to the apartment she swiped the card and ran inside.

" Hey Asuka where's...oh shit." Misato said as she ran after Asuka that had gone into Shinji's room.

" Asuka hey Asuka what happened." Misato asked as Asuka looked up at her . Asuka grabbed on to her sleeve and began to cry her heart out. Misato hugged Asuka and rocked softly as she tried to get the story out of Asuka. After about 20 mins she finally got it out and they sat on the table as she related the story.

Meanwhile

Shinji was walking back from where he dropped of Mana off. Shinji had his mind on one thing the person that was watching them and ran away he saw only one thing some red hair retreating away from them. He thought of many people that may have but his head kept going back to Asuka. Shinji was about to round the corner when Kensuke and Alena rounded the corner and pushed him up against the wall. Alena slapped Shinji hard against the face while Kensuke just produced a picture.

" Shinji don't forget she left you." Kensuke said as he shoved the picture in Shinji's hand and walked off. Shinji took a look at the photo it was the time he was at the Café with Asuka when they were sharing the ' lover special.'.

" Wait what's this supposed to mean." Shinji said as he began to run back to the apartment. Shinji was soon back at the apartment and busted inside he was greeted with nothing to nicely Asuka had a backpack on and was about to go outside she looked at Shinji with a hard stern glance that made Shinji look away. Asuka simply stared some more and walked out Misato was sitting at the table as she was waiting for him.

" Shinji I hear Mana's back." Misato said as she got up and went over to Shinji " Shinji I also hear that you found her today. Shinji I've heard Asuka's story and to tell the truth I think you didn't say what she heard I know you two love each other but I may be wrong. (sigh) Well Shinji she's over at Hikari's it's your move." Misato said as she left Shinji alone. But he needed no second telling he ran out the door and began to call Asuka.

" Pen-Pen when did this guardian thing get so complicated?"

" WARK war wark." ( Ah hell I don't know)

A/n; Well another chapter out so I'd like to thank these people Rahhel for helping me unwrap the story faster. Frost Eva for the good reviews that help me go on . So well yes Mana did make an appearance I just couldn't get her way from this story cause Asuka really didn't like it when she was around and always made fun of them so why not make this happen.

Good voice: Boy that was far to bad you shouldn't have.

Me; Where the hell have you been.

Good voice; Man you messed up there such a traffic jam in your brain it took me three months to get out man you have problems.

Me; ooohhh so thats why i haven't been thinking of anything good so well you got any ideas?

Good voice; well you can make him explain why he was with Mana

Me; Ok I'll give you that but I have a much better idea heheeheheh muhahaha

Good voice; Stop it .

Me; oh sorry hehehe


	10. Chapter 10 SEELE

Disclaimer; Well I don't own Evangelion but I'm saving up for the series and movie so I guess it's all good.

Me; Well so do guys get what I want to do

Good voice; Well I guess you can do that I just don't like it

Evil voice; Don't listen to that pansies just look at him his dress and harp gaaayyy.

Good voice; IT'S NOT A DRESS and I can still kick you ass.

Evil voice; HAHA I'd like to see that.

Both of the little side of my shoulder people come back with guns and point them at each other. Well lets just say that I duck they shot then R.I.P for my little people

Me; Ah they'll be back

A/n end;

Shinji was now rounding the bend towards Hikari's house. He tried to catch her when she was running but he couldn't keep up with her so he stopped to take a breather.

" Oh damn she took it all wrong." Shinji said as he looked up to the sky that was still raining. " Oh no Asuka I'm sorry." Shinji said as he got up and began to walk over to Hikari's place. Shinji was at Hikari's door and was about to knock but something stopped him. Shinji was scared about what the outcome would be would she believe him or not and leave him forever. " Damn why me?" Shinji asked himself as he was about to knock on the door Hikari and Asuka were walking out.

Hikari gave Shinji a glance like a cobra then slapped him hard across the cheek . Asuka was next in line and gave Shinji a hurt look as she to slapped him hard. Shinji's cheeks were both red and blood was coming out of his mouth. " Well I guess I deserved it." Shinji mumbled as he walked down the steps but was greeted by Hikari blocking the way.

" YOU ASSHOLE how could you?" Hikari said as she got right in front of Shinji.

" But I didn't.." Shinji was about to reply but Hikari once again slapped him.

" She loved you Shinji and you said the same to her once then you go saying that to MANA. Shinji are you stupid do you remember what she put you through then she left you." Hikari yelled as Shinji backed up. " Who helped you through that."

" I KNOW DAMMIT YOU THINK I DON'T I CAN'T FORGIVE HER FOR THAT . ANOTHER THING I DO LOVE ASUKA AND THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE. SO DON'T GO TELLING ME THAT YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE." Shinji yelled as he moved Hikari aside and ran down the stairs after Asuka. Hikari was surprised at Shinji he was always such a calm person but at the same time she was also happy that Shinji had said something like that.

" Well at least I know how Shinji feels." Hikari said as she walked back up to her house.

Shinji was running after Asuka who walked surprisingly fast for her size.

" Asuka wait please I have to talk to you." Shinji said as he finally caught up with her. Asuka turned around and gave Shinji a cold stare.

" What?" Asuka said coldly as she looked at Shinji.

" Asuka what you saw I..I didn't do anything Mana only said she needed a friend Asuka she was having problems." Shinji said as he grabbed Asuka's hand

" Shinji you said you loved her I heard it ." Asuka said as she released her hand from Shinji's grip. Asuka turned around again and began to walk down the side walk again . Shinji grabbed her hand again twirled her around and hugged her.

" Asuka you didn't hear the whole thing I said I used to and that I loved you not her she only wanted a friend and that's all I gave her." Shinji was about to continue but a black car came from a few inches from them and a middle aged man came out of it with two other men.

" Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley how pleasant now you saved me the trouble of looking for you." A man in a different suit then the rest said. " Men please capture these two." The man said as the other two walked forward with cuffs.

" Asuka go run to Misato don't stop till you get there." Shinji said as he rushed head on into the men. Shinji struggled with on man as he pulled a gun out on him. " Asuka GO!" Shinji yelled as he began to punch the man. The other man shot at Asuka but she was already around the corner and turned his attention to Shinji. He took careful aim and then shot. Shinji fell off the other man and clutched his arm. Blood began to stain his white polo as he tried to crawl away.

" Sir the second child is gone." The man that shot Shinji said.

" That's to bad but all we need is the third child." the man said . Shinji was about to crawl in the street but he was knocked cold by brass knuckles.

Asuka hadn't stopped running as Shinji had told her and was at the school were Misato was. She ran through the whole school until she got to Misato's room. She busted the door open and ran to Misato's desk where she was doing papers.

" Asuka what he he..." After seeing Asuka's worried face she to became worried and stood up. " What the hells happening." Misato said as he walked over to Asuka.

" Misato Shinji was taken by some people he told me to run and I did ..but I..I heard a gun shot..and.." Asuka broke down into tears as she fell to the floor. " I don't know what happened." Asuka sobbed as Misato's face became stern

" Asuka stop crying what did these people look like?" Misato asked as she pulled up Asuka.

" They...wore black suits one had a blue one."

" Ah no Dammit DAMMIT." Misato yelled as she reached into her desk and pulled out two pistols. " Asuka there's no time to cry we got to go now." Misato said as she pulled on Asuka's shirt and ran out the room.

Meanwhile

Shinji was just coming around and he was on sand and there was a lake there to.

" Ah damn." Shinji said as he began to try and get up but as tugged back down by someone.

" Listen closely Shinji me name is not important but what I tell you is." The man said as he released his grip " I'm from SEELE you really disappointed us when you didn't pilot the Eva we were hoping for a Third Impact to give us the joy of Death and rebirth. But you didn't you disobeyed orders and for that we must kill you and Asuka. If you cooperate we will kill you both quick without pain but if you don't then we will kill her slowly but you won't die just yet you'll watch her die slowly." The an said as he looked out to the twin lakes.

" You GUYS ARE SICK YOU BASTARDS." Shinji yelled as he spat at the man.

" Not very surprising I knew you say that." The man said as he wiped spit from himself and pulled out a Knife, gun, and brass knuckles. " Though if you refuse to tell me then I'll make you wish for death." The man said as he grinned.

" Kill me then you won't set hands on Asuka." Shinji said as he looked at the man with eyes filled with hate

" I'll kill you but I won't stop there. Not until your both dead." The man said as he walked over to where Shinji was with his tools of death.

Meanwhile.

Misato and Asuka were racing down the street to the lakes.

" Misato how do you know they'll be here and who are those people." Asuka asked as she looked over at Misato's stern face.

" First off these people are from SEELE they are here to kill you both I know there at the lakes because that's where must of there stuff goes on now since they were mostly destroyed." Misato explained as she made a sharp turn. " Since Shinji didn't pilot the Eva the Third Impact didn't happen as I was told. So there here to kill you two for that." Misato said as she once again made a hard turn.

Asuka's was shocked and her face showed it to. " And I let Shinji go with them." Asuka said as she began to cry.

" Asuka stop it crying doesn't help we have one chance to help him." Misato said as she skidded into the lot for the lake. " Lets go." Misato said as she cocked the gun and opened the door. She was at the sidewalk and saw the man walking towards Shinji with these instruments.

She was pointing the gun at the man but the other two came in front of Misato .

" Hey you two put the gun down." On man said as the tried to get out there guns.

" Asuka take this and get Shinji." Misato said as she gave Asuka a gun and ran behind a car as she shot at the two men shooting them both . Asuka was already half way to Shinji but she found no man by him. She dropped the gun once she got to him and hugged and kissed him.

" Asuka I'm so..." Shinji was about to say but Asuka put her hand across his mouth.

" Shinji I believe you and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Asuka said as she kissed Shinji.

" Well this is a nice little story the man's lover come to save him and they kiss right before they die," The man said as he pulled out a gun on the two. Shinji didn't wait for the first shot he got up and tackled the man. His hands were finally free and he began to beat the man. Misato this time had to get Shinji off of the man.

" Shinji stop he's not getting up anytime soon." Misato yelled as she pulled at Shinji to get him off. Shinji shrugged her off and he got off of the man and walked away form him.

" Misato do you think SEELE will try this again." Shinji asked as he sat down on the sand.

" No I don't think so." Misato said as she started to walk back to the car. " Well come on you two you got school tomorrow don't want to miss it." Misato yelled as she opened the door to her car.

" Um Misato I'm going to stay here for a little." Shinji said as he looked out over the lake.

" Me to Misato." Asuka said as she sat right next to Shinji.

" Ok just don't do anything that you wouldn't want to tell me." Misato teased as she started the car and drove off.

" Shinji." Asuka said as she looked at him.

" Yeah Asuka." Shinji said as he returned the stare

" I love you. She said as she jumped Shinji and kissed him

A/n;

Well that was a mushy ending for this chap but I guess the cornier it is the better some like it. Just to let you all know I have some Ideas to do with Mana but that's in the next chapter and I'll also try to make a Shinji/Mana fic for the hell of it but hoped you guys liked this one SEELE couldn't have given up that easy so I made them come back but that's the last time I'm tired of them. So I'm thinking of making a some new chapters just with lovely parts then well then you'll see them next . MUhahahahah...cough cough er can't do that anymore


	11. Chapter 11 Why am I the only guy?

Disclaimer; Ok I don't own Evangelion and won't for a long time. Ok to start off I would like to say I'm quite Disappointed With frost eva dude My fic isn't over yet not fer another like 4 er 3 chapters I wouldn't end it like that Mana hasn't even made a big diffrence in the story so don't think that till I say it's done and belive me I'll say this "Ok my Fic is over hope you read the next one" ok so Frost Eva my fic isn't over just wait and see. ( though I would still like to thank Frost Eva and Rahhel ok.)

A/n;

The rest of the week had gone by painfully slowly it was only wensday when it felt like friday to everybody. Shinji and Asuka were on there routine of just walking to school. Today was much hotter than the others it was about 98 degrees and it was scorching even though it was morning.

" Ahh damn it's hot." Shinji said as he tried to fan himself with a book

" I know and it's only morning." Asuka said as she tried to fan herself with her hand. Hikari walked up behind them and joined in.

" Yeah I know." Hikari said as she pulled out a portable fan.

" Hey um Hikari you wouldn't mind sharing that would you." Shinji asked as he looked pleadingly at the her.

" I guess." Hikari said as she gave it to Asuka. Shinji looked at the fan to him it looked like a oracle or something. Once Asuka was satisfied with the fan she passed it on to Shinji he quickly took it and enjoyed the air for two seconds then it stopped.

" Err what happened?" Shinji asked as he handed the fan to Hikari. Hikari giggled and put the fan back into her backpack.

" It's out of battereiy ." Hikari said as she pulled out a book and fanned herself. Shinji stared at her in disbelife. ' Why me err DAMN FAN.' Shinji thought as he hit his head against a building. The walk to school hadn't taken much longer and they were relived when they got into the air conditioned room. Shinji and Asuka were greeted by the rest of the crew.

" Dammit it's hot." Toji said as he got right in front of the conditioner.

" Yeah I know." Kensuke said as he tried to get in front of it but was pushed away by Toji.

" Yeah it is isn't it." Hikari said as she and Asuka pulled Toji down and they both got in front of it. Misato walked into the room with her coat off and she went over to the A/c.

" Please get off of there." Misato said as she looked up at the two girls. They both did as they were told but Misato got up there.

" HEY you tricked us." Asuka said as she put her hands on her hips.

" Tricked is such a dirty word lets just say fooled. Also older people need more comforts." Misato said as she smiled at the two. The bell rang and all the students went to there streets. Misato went on the roll call.

" Asuka... Toji... Kensuke...Alena...Shinj...Hikari..Ma." Misato looked at the name again then looked around the room and saw who she was looking for way in the back. ( Just so you don't get confused the ... are other names they don't really matter.)

" Umm Mana..." Misato said as she looked back and saw Mana lift her head. The whole class looked back at Mana they all knew her and what she did they all glared at her as she put her head back down. This was with the exception of Shinji and Asuka who just looked at each other they both had the same thing on there mind. ' She's back in school better yet here.'. Misato saw Mana's head drop down and she wasted no time in making the class focus attention on the board.

" Well um class if you look up on the board..." Misato said as she began to write down things on the board. Misato tried her hardest to make all focus on the board and her not Mana. She also tried not calling on her to answer questions but to her best attempts an eye or two always looked back at Mana. The bell rang for luch and everybody left Mana was about to leave but Misato stopped her.

" Mana I think you should stay here I don't want anything to happen to you and whe need to talk." Mana did as she was told and sat down on a near by desk.

" Mana first thing I want to ask you is why are you here." Misato said as she sat down on a desk next to her.

" I had to get away from them all they were saying I betrayed them again." Mana said as she twiddled her fingers.

" I know thats not the only answer I know your here for something or someone else." Misato said as she looked at Mana with a soft glance.

" Shinji..." Mana said as she began to cry. " Misato Shinji was the only one that would still accept me I need him." Mana said through tears.

" Mana I know how you feel and Shinji did didn't he." Misato said as she hugged the crying Mana.

" Yes." Mana said as she continued to cry.

" But Mana you know that he can't give more he's with..." Misato was about to say Asuka but stopped when Mana looked up and smiled.

" I don't expect more." Mana said as she stoppped crying.

" Ok Mana and another thing where are you staying at." Misato said as she looked out the window.

" I was staying at a hotel but I ran out of money." Mana said as she to looked out the window.

" WHAT your here alone and without money." Misato said as she looked back at Mana with a shocked look.

" Yeah." Mana said as she kept her gaze out the window. Misato bit her lip thinking then came up with an idea.

" Look Mana you can stay at my place." Misato said as she looked at the door.

" Misato you can't..." Mana was silenced by Misato.

" Yes I know they wouldn't like it but they won't know about you you'll have to sleep in my room and don't come out till Shinji and Asuka leave I'll excuse you if your late also you can never tell anybody about this. Lots of people know you and there not exactly happy with you." Misato said as she gave Mana a card." This is the key to our apartment by no means tell anyone or let anyone know. Clear." Misato said as she smiled over at Mana.

" Misato you don't have to do this." Mana said

" Yes but there's something in me that can't let a person be without a home. hehe I already have two kids at my house whats one more." Misato said with a grin. Just the the bell rang and people started piling in. " Ok Mama remember don't tell anybody."

" Thanks Misato." Mana said with a smile as she went back to her desk. Misato then went back to her never ending effort of keeping all eyes on her and not on Mana. The rest of the day this struggle went back and forth Misato was relived when the bell rang and she was able to sit down.

" Oh god ." Misato sighed as she ploped down on her seat. " Mana hey don't go to our home just yet wait a little go for a walk I'll call you when we can go. Mana did as she was told and she left the room.

Mana was surpirsed that the whole place was the same as when she left it. The same color the same decoration it was like she was back when she first camne when everybody liked her and she was happy with Shinji. Shinji the name stuck in her head she had such a good time with him they were the happiest times that she could ever remeber. Tears began to roll down her cheek when she remebered the expression on his face when she said bye. He was heart broken but he kept a straight face on even when he said his parting words. Mana was still deep in thought and tears still rolling down her eyes when Misato came by.

" Come on Mana lets go." Misato said as she saw Mana wiping her tears.

" Oh yeah ok." Mana said as she jumped up and tried to look as happy as possible. This was the first time Mana has ever been with Misato when she drived and she was scared. Manas face was white and she was clining for dear life to the cloth hanger that was there. When Misato made her perfect skid into the parking lot Mana screamed as the car came to a halt.

" I'm sorry Mana it's just so fun to see how people like my driving." Misato said as she giggled and got out the car." Ok Mana you hide in the elevator while I get them to walk down the steps then you run and get inside. Don't waste anytime get into my room right away." Misato said as she began to walk up the steps.

" Ok Misato." Mana said as she got into the elevator and closed the doors.

In the apartments Shinji was teaching Asuka to make Japaness dishes.

" Ok so put a little bit of seasoning into the pork..." Shinji instructed to Asuka. Misato then barged into the house waving her arms.

" Hey you two come outside real quick." Misato said as she grabbed them both by the collars and pulled them outside.

" Misato I have dinner cooking." Shinji complained as he was being dragged outside.

" Yeah um but there something I want to show you." Misato said as she dragged them down the stairs. In that instance Mana ran out the Elevator swiped the card and ran inside she was stopped by the aroma of the food that towed her over to the kitchen. Mana looked at the pork picked up a little piece and ate it.

" MMM Shinji's cooking alright." Mana said as she ran into Misato's room. Mana was lucky because they all came back at the time she shut the door.

" Misato that was a waste of time." Asuka said as she went back to the kitchen.

" Yeah Misato what was that for?" Shinji also said as he went back into the kitchen

" Err I guess I'm losing it I guess I,ve been drinking to much." Misato said as she opened the door to her room looked around saw Mana going into the closet winked at her and went back out. " So Shinji whats for dinner." Misato said as she slammed her door.

Later

Dinner was very boring so everybody went to diffrent spots of the house Shinji and Asuka on the couch and Misato in the kitchen secretly taking another plate of food for Mana. She crept into the room ever so quietly and saw Mana with Pen-Pen channel surfing. Mana immediatly came to attention when she smelled the food. Misato looked at Mana's eyes as they looked directly at the food. Misato plopped down right next to Mana gave her a plate and took the remote as Mana ate.

" Well well haven't we got an appetite or maybe you like Shinji's cooking no scratch that love it." Misato teased as she looked through the channels. Mana just smiled and kept on eating knowing that she did or,did she still love Shinji. ( HAhahah evil mind I have don't I). Misato had left to go to sleep and so had everybody else. Mana just lay there many thoughts went through her head she tried to shoo them away but they kept coming back. Mana stood up picked up a towel and a fresh pair of clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower she decided to shoo away the thoughts with a shower. ' This might work' Mana thought as she closed the door took off her clothes and started the water.

Shinji was sleeping peacefully until a call of nature awoke him. He took off his SDAT player got up and went out his room. He was to tired to care that the water was on or he was so tired he didn't notice it. He finished his business and was awake so he finally noticed that there was a dark figure in the shower. He didn't know if it was a trick of the mind or it really was happening so he thought he'd see what it was. He walked to the shower but was hesitant to actually open it. The figure hadn't noticed him to his surprise so he thought that it wouldnt notice if he inched the door a little. So Shinji took hold of the door and opened it to the poit where he could see in the shower but he didn't belive what he saw . Shinji jumped back taking a towel with him that was snagged in the shower door. Shinji was a gentleman of course and closed his eyes as not to see to much of Mana's birthday suit then he walked out the door and waited out there. Mana came out with only a towel on and Shinji looked at her.

" Mana how did you err why are you taking a.." Shinji was about to continue but Mana silenced him with a hand.

" Well um Shinji Misato said I could live here in her room but Shinji don't tell anybody ecspecially Asuka she'd freak ok." Mana pleaded as Shinji thought.

" Sigh ok Mana I won't tell anybody but you know Asuka will find out sooner or lat.." Shinji was cut short as Mana hugged him.

" Thanks Shinji." Mana said as she walked into Misato's room.

. Shinji was thinking of how it would turn out if Mana was now in the house. She would have to be more secretive and there's one more mouth to feed. Better yet Shinji was thinking of how it was possible he ended up with two girls in his house but now three.

" Why am I the only guy in this house. Better yet why do I have to cook." Shinji mumbled as he put his SDAT player on and went to sleep.

A/N;

Well what turn around how while this end up I wonder MUHAHAHAHA cough...cough but ok so really Mana's part in the house will chane the people ecspecially Asuka if or when she finds out oh yah but hey well thats the end of this chapter hope you guys read the next one later.


	12. Chapter 12 I love you

A/N; Ok so I don't own evangelion but i have found a place to buy them for only 10 bucks each oohhh good deal oh it's Bestbuy.

Evil voice: SO whats next fer this story

Me: I really don't know I'll just have to free fer all it.

A/N:End

Shinji had stayed up all night his eyes were blood shot and his hand kept clenching. Asuka had came to his bed late that night and thought Shinji was asleep and went to bed with him. Shinji had stayed up the whole time thinking about Mana how she left him when he needed someone when he needed someone most now she lived in his house right next his room. He looked over at Asuka who was still seeping peacefuly . She was there for him though she never showed it she was always there and when Mana left him she helped him out of it. He smiled as he looked at her she was now there with him now that he needs someone she's here.

Shinji got out of bed and did his best not to disturb Asuka with his leg and all. Misato didn't want to put Shinji in the hospital with because SEELE might try and get him there so she bandaged his leg to her best knowledge. Shinji limped to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Shinji looked out the window and saw it was another over cast day. He started to cook breakfast and lunch because he hadn't the other night. It was still very early only 5:00 but Shinji thought he might as well get started with everything before he forgot. He was already done with the breakfast when he began to hear Asuka come out of his room and into hers. Shinji had to listen carefully but he still heard Mana falling out of Misato's bed. He also heard Pen-Pen squack.

" Well there all up." Shinji said as he began to set the table. He had a diffucult time with the lunchs though he was trying to stuff his and Mana's lunch into his backpack but he had so much stuff in it he ended squashing his and making just enough room for Mana's but now his backpack had a large bulge.

(YAAWN) " Err damn it's to early." Misato said as she entered the kitchen and pulled out a beer. She was surprised to see that breakfast was already set and it was still hot. " Shinji when did you get up?" Misato asked as she sat down.

" I've been up all night Misato I know Mana's living here I ...found her in the..err shower last night." Shinji said as he turned around to face Misato.

" Shinji I'm sorry... I couldn't let her live out on the street...I had to give her some place to live." Misato said as she looked at Shinji and tried to see his emotion.

" Misato I understand that and I... I'm ok with it I just didn't really expect it." Shinji said as he took off his apron.

" Umm well Shinji why are you up so early we don't have school today it's the teachers day off." Misato said as she decided to change the subject.

" Err really dammit." Shinji said as he began to turn everything off. " Misato why didn't you tell us?" Shinji asked as he put the lunch in the fridge.

" Hehe you never asked." Misato said as she grabbed out another beer from the fridge. Asuka decided to join them with the extra company of Pen-Pen. She to wasn't really dressed and looked at Shinji quizzicly.

" Shinji why are you dress up we dont have school today." Asuka said as she sat down.

" I umm I..." Shinji was about to continue but a thought came to him. " I'm going somewhere I need to do something." Shinji said as he limped quickly to the door.

" Umm ok Shinji.." Asuka and Misato said but he was already out the door and walking down the steps.

" Misato where's he going?" Asuka asked as she kept her gaze at the door.

" I don't know." Misato replied as she took another gulp of beer.

Shinji had let something slip his mind for so long he was sure they were dead. Kaji had once asked him to take care of his melons Shinji agreed but hadn't. Shinji kept running and stumbling till he got to his destination. He was surprised to see that the melons had grown big and were ripe and colorful. Tokyo-3 had been having rains latley so they must have been watered. Shinji picked up the water can and began to sprinkle the melons. He remebered what Kaji said about this spot.

_" Other than in between Misato's melon this is the place I want to die."_

Shinji recalled this thought and chuckeled at Kaji's comment. To tell the truth Kaji wasn't the least bit of a bad man he wasn't perfect but he wasn't a bad person. Shinji lowered himself down thinking about all those days and looking back at he fun times of those years. Shinji was so deep in thought he didn't notice Asuka had sat down next to him. She looked over at Shinji who had his eyes closed while thinking. She had already knew about this place and somehow knew that Shinji would come here. She laid down next to him and closed her eyes to as she thought about those same days.

Meanwhile

Back at the apartment Mana was sitting at the table with Pen-Pen as Misato finished off her breakfast. Mana had a question flying around in her head for along time but just couldn't get it out.

" Misato." Mana said softly.

" Yeah Mana whats the matter?" Misato asked as she put her dish in the sink.

" Misato if everybody hates me than why did you let me stay here with you guys?" Mana asked sounding as though she was about to cry. Misato sat next to her and actually began to cry.

" Mana I've done so many awful things to Shinji just because somebody higher than me told me to. I never liked seeing Shinji like that but just cause my damn job told me to I did it. But you know what he always came back to me with a smile it killed me knowing that he had to go through that and just coming back to me like that. I thought he might forgive you though and maybe do the same to you as he did to me." Misato said as she stood up and walked into the living room leaving Mana alone at the table.

" I hope he does..." Mana said as she to began to cry.

Meanwhile (Again)

Shinji and Asuka lay sleeping next to each other they had been thinking for along time and the sun made them both drowzy they only saw each other once before they both went to sleep. Shinji was in a room of white and a picture came up to him he dropped the picture and moved back a little . It was the picture of Eva 01 when the beast was set free in it. He looked at the picture for a long time then it turned into the time when he was fused with the Eva. A hand came up to him and touched his cheek a certain feeling told him it was his mother and he came out of the Eva with a feeling of calmness. He thought of Asuka then he somehow got into his own Pesonal Hell ( That train where he talks to random people.). Asuka was there sitting in front of him she didn't say anything she just sat there looking at Shinji with a smile on her face.

Everything came back to Shinji at once his whole time with Asuka good and bad. He didn't hate her for that he just shrugged it off and went on with life still trying to help her though it was always shoved in his face. He went back to the train and once again saw Asuka there sitting there smiling at him. The old face gone from her no more anger no more hatered for others just a smile.

" I..love you." Asuka said as the train turned all white and Shinji woke up by someone rolling over him.

" Ahhh..Asuka..oh that was wierd." Shinji said as he sat up and looked over at Asuka who was still asleep. " I love you to." Shinji said as he saw Asuka was coming about.

" What Shinji...what was that?" Asuka asked as she got up and looked over at Shinji

" Nothing Asuka lets go home were late to make dinner." Shinji said as he got up and help Asuka up.

Shinji and Asuka had only began there trip back to the house when they began to talk.

" Shinji what do you think the world would look like if the thrid impact had happened?" Asuka asked as she looked at a passing bird.

" umm. I really don't know i guess there wouldn't be any of these building and maybe only two people left er something like that." Shinji said as he walked over a broken bottle.

" Who do you think they would have been?" Asuka asked again as she trailed a little behind Shinji

" Umm I dont know maybe the ones who started it.. I can't really say but it didn't happen so lets just drop the subject I really dont like thinking about that day." Shinji said as he remebered as he hid under the stairs.

" Ok...Ahh!" Asuka yelled as she fell down on a curb.

" Asuka are you ok?" Shinji asked as he helped Asuka up.

" Ow my leg it hurts." Asuka replied as Shinji got down and looked at it.

" Well I think it's only sprained but I wouldn't walk." Shinji said as he turned around and knelt down.

" Shinji what are you doing?" Asuka asked as she turned all red.

" Well you can't muchly walk so I'll help come on get on my back." Shinji said as he waited for Asuka to get on.

" But your le..." Asuka was about to reply but Shinji cut her off

" Look i'm fine come on get on." Shinji said a bit impatiently. Asuka was hesitant but she knew she couldn't walk on her leg and got on Shinji's back

" Err...ok lets umm get home." Shinji said as he began to walk . He hadn't carried her at all and wasn't used to her weight and the gunshot in his leg contributed but he maneged to make it look like he wasn't carrying anything.

" Shinji are you ok I mean I can walk the rest of the way." Asuka said as she tried to get down but Shinji kept a tight grip.

" Nah Asuka it's ok I don't want to hurt your leg more." Shinji replied as he walked into the elevator. He waited for the "Ding" and then walked into there apartment. He took a little longer and walked Asuka over to her bed and laid her down.

" Ok Asuka don't get up for a little bit I'm going to make dinner ok." Shinji said as he began to half walked and half limped out the door.

" Ok thanks Shinji." Asuka said as she watched Shinji walk out. " And I love you to." She said as she looked up at her light.

Later.

Shinji was finishing up dinner and was setting the table.

" Ok then well it's all ready. Hey Misato." Shinji said as he looked for Misato. She came out of her room and closed the door silently.

" Yeah Shinji." Misato answered

" Hey umm it's time for dinner." Shinji replied.

" Oh ok . Hey Shinji what were you and Asuka gone for so long not doing things that you might regret in oh I don't know the future." Misato teased.

" NO we weren't we were um sleeping." Shinji answered as he turning red

" Oh yeah toghther I bet." Misato countinued as she ate.

" Ahh dammit Misato why do you have to tease me?" Shinji asked

" It's just so fun thats why." Misato answered as she took another bite. Shinji turned around and mumbled some stuff that made Misato giggle more. " well hopefuly you to don't take so long bonding tommorow you two have school." Misato said as she laughed as Shinji turned bright red again.

" I know." Shinji answered as he went back to the kitchen. Asuka walked out of her room limping and sat down next to Misato.

" Damn Shinji Asuka has a limp how hard were you two doing it." Misato said as she burst out laughing when they both turned a even brighter red

" SHUT UP MISATO." Both of them said as they each threw something at Misato.

Shinji and Asuka had not noticed how long they both slept and Shinji was tired out from carrying Asuka so far. It was about 9:00 when they finished there dinner and Shinji went to bed and fell to sleep almost instantly. Asuka on the other hand stayed up a little longer thinking she looked over at her open door and into Shinji's room.

" I love you to." Asuka said as she said as she pulled the covers over her head.

A/N; Well there's another chapter done so I guess ...

Evil Voice: AHH shut up and make them do it already I know you want to.

Me: NO no not yet dammit fer that matter why should I

Evil voice: Because you know you want to and I want you to the world needs a Asuka Ikari and a baby and you know you want to

Me: Well Asuka Ikari does have a little catch and a baby does sound...No no dammit stop it. I know it sounds good but no not yet or never it's my choice you stupid figment of my imagination

Evil voice: Yes but don't forget I persuade most of your desicions in life along with the pansiey

Good voice is asleep and wakes up.

Good voice: Hmm what

Me: Nothing just go back to sleep and umm don't mind them I'll make the desicion based on how the story unfolds ohh either good thoughts or dirty thoughts how fun this is to guess well leave in the reviews how you want it to end later.


	13. Chapter 13 Finally found the girl he lov

A; N Hello once again after along time of my computer being fried I had it on just long enough to save all documents and give it some dude. Amazingly enough he only wanted beer for his services ...huh should go to him more often. But yes I have my computer up again and im ready to continue writing so hope you guys (and girls) like it. ( Very sorry I took so long I totally forgot about it)

An end

Misato was sleeping peacefully when she heard her alarm ringing

"Ehhhh son of a bitch." Misato said as she lifted her head from her pillow.

"BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP"The alarm kept a steady annoying ring

"Ah come on shut up...please." Misato whined. She studied the alarm carefully but couldn't find the button that turned off the alarm. "Stupid alarm!" Misato yelled as she pulled out her gun and put three bullets into the clock. "Hmmm there." Misato said as she stuck her tongue at the destroyed clock. Misato got up and went into the kitchen. She wasn't surprised that Shinji wasn't cooking and she brought her personal alarm clock with her. She opened the door into Shinji's room and went over to Asuka's and did the same. She took a moment to look at the ceiling that had just been plastered to cover the bullet holes. "Ah dammit" Misato sighed as she started to fire the gun at the ceiling.

"AHHHHHH...Misato what are doing?" Shinji asked as he looked at the smoke coming from the gun

"GETTING YOU TWO OUT OF BED WERE LATE!" Misato yelled as she went into Asuka's room and came out dragging her out. Misato looked at the two which both had quizzical faces on. Misato calmly took out the old cartridge and put in a new one. "Well it looks like you two are still asleep don't worry I'll fix that." Misato said as she once again pointed the gun to the ceiling and began to unload. "Now are you awake get dressed we need to go!" Misato yelled as she fired one more shot into the ceiling.

"Yes Misato." Both Shinji and Asuka said as they ran into each other then ran into there rooms and began to throw there clothes on.

"You both have five minutes."Misato said as she turned around smiling "Well things are back to normal." Misato thought as she remembered the ceiling and looked at it and frowned." Aboa isn't going to be happy about this." Misato whispered and opened the door to her room and saw Mana getting dressed in a hurry. "Oh good girl." Misato said as she walked out her room and waited at the door staring impatiently at her wrist watch. "Ok FIVE MINUTES IS OVER I HOPE YOUR ALL READY!" Misato yelled as she opened the door. Shinji and Asuka rushed out the bathroom and out the door. Mana on the other hand waited in the room and listened for the door to shut before she ran into the bathroom and got ready

Misato was doing her normal driving routine of rushing through traffic and dodging cars and trucks. When she got to the parking lot she did her famous pulling on the emergency brake and making the car spin out of control and stopping perfectly in between two cars.

"Time." Misato said as she fixed her hair in the mirror

"Two minutes and ten seconds Misato." Shinji replied as he stopped his watch and stumbled out the door

"Oh I'm still ten seconds behind oh well there's always tomorrow." Misato said with an evil grin." Oh and Shinji I want you to try and stay off your leg it still isn't healed yet. Oh and you two Asuka your sprain isn't gone yet."

"Ok." Shinji replied

"Yup" Asuka also replied

"Well ok then I'll see you in class." Misato said as she walked in the school

"God I hate it when she drives like that." Shinji said as limped across the school.

"I guess she can't drive like a normal person." Asuka said with a sigh. Just then a big jock came from behind and started to inspect Shinji's leg.

"Hey uh Shinji..." Toji was about to continue

"AHHH oh Toji." Shinji said

"A bit jumpy today aren't we but hey Shinji what happened to you leg?" Toji asked as he poked Shinji's leg.

"Ow...umm well if I told you I don't think you'll believe me." Shinji said as he limped over to his desk. Just then Kenuske came over and also poked Shinji's leg.

"Wow Shinji what happened to you." Kensuke asked his question was answered when Misato walked by and listened in.

"I can answer that he got shot." Misato said plainly

"Are you serious?" Both Toji and Kenuske said as the both looked at Shinji

"Oh yes and I had to go in there and save are poor Shinji." Misato said as she rubbed Shinji's head She was about to go in depth with the story but the bell rang and she walked over to her desk and sat down. "Ok then class today we'll..." Misato looked over at the class but found that all eyes were on Shinji and Shinji was trying to slouch down. "Don't worry you can all ask Shinji what happened at lunch though I doubt he'd tell you." Misato said with a grin as she went back to the board. The rest of the day went on pretty much the same as always people did this and that while Misato teached and Mana stayed quite in the back of the room.

The bell rang and the students were about to bow.

"No don't worry about it just go home guys." Misato said as she fell back in her chair and watched the kids go out "ahh I need a beer." Misato whined.

Meanwhile

Shinji was stumbling along to the apartment.

"Shinji remember what Misato said try and stay off your leg come here I'll help you." Asuka said as she watched Shinji trip

" Yeah i guess your right." Shinji replied as he went over to Asuka and put his arm around her shoulders. " Hey by the way what do you want for dinner?" Shinji asked as he limped along

" I don't know whatever." Asuka replied

" Ok...hey who do you thinks going to fix the ceiling this time." Shinji said with a smile.

" Hehe... I think Aboa again." Asuka said. They talked for a little while longer and then they found them selfs at there door but it was already opened.

" This is weird." Shinji said as he opened the door slowly.

" Yeah but theres nobody here." Asuka said as she turned into the kitchen and screamed as she went around the kitchen and found Aboa waiting there with a mask.

" Hahahahahaha oh hehehe go...d heheh you s..he should have seen your face oh my god priceless.. hehe ahh good laugh but ok Asuka where's Misato?"

" ABOA THAT WASNT FUNNY!" Asuka yelled

"Oh calm down it was only a joke." Aboa said

"Don't worry she's still at school Aboa." Shinji said

"Oh ok well I guess I'll see her at the bar tonight." Aboa sighed as he gathered up all his stuff.

"No doubt..." Shinji coughed

" Hehe yeah." Asuka giggled

" Well then you two I'll be going." Aboa smiled. " Don't do anything you,ll regret you two." Aboa said as he ran outside narrowly dodging two shoes.

"Stupid Aboa." Asuka mumbled as she stood up. She took a minute to look around then motioned to Shinji to the couch " Come on Shinji lets watch T.V." Asuka said as she plopped down on the couch.

Shinji of course followed and also plopped down on the couch and put his arm around Asuka as she laid o his shoulders. Shinji stared at her face for a while and then put his head on her. He finally found his love.

MEANWHILE

Misato was just coming out of school finished grading papers and done with other teacher stuff.

" I need a beer or two." Misato grumbled as she dragged her feet on the gravel. Misato got in her car and started the engine. " Hehehe the best part of the day …the bar." Misato said with one of her evil smile. Misato's car speed out the parking lot and down the road.

Aboa was walking down the street when he began to hear the high pitched tune of Misato's car speeding down the road.

" I knew it." Aboa said as he began to quicken his pace to beat Misato to the bar. " Well another night of driving her home." Aboa said with a chuckle .Aboa stopped for a minute the high pitched roar of the engine had stopped it now was a silent hum right next to him.

" Hey Aboa need a ride?" Misato said smiling at Aboa

" Wait howd….you…." Aboa skipped with words for a minute then stopped. " Yeah ok." Aboa said as he threw his stuff in the back. To tell the truth the bar was right around the corner so it was a short fast ride.

" Hmm 10 seconds I can do better." Misato said as She shrugged and put the stopwatch away. She looked over at Aboa and started to laugh. Aboa was still clutching the handle shaking a bit. " Hehe sorry Aboa..hehe lets go haha."

The bar was a fairly big place with lots of people either drunk or getting drunk. The two bartenders looked up from what they were doing and there face's brightened up

" MISATO HOW YOU DOING BACK FOR ANOTHER ROUND." The taller of the two bartenders said

" Hey Dennin how have you been where's nick." Misato asked.

" Oh um he's already drunk you missed him he's back here sleeping er passed out or something oh well what you want the usual." Dennin said with a smile

" Yeah ok." Misato said returning the smile

4 Hours later

Misato was about as drunk as a woman can get so yes Aboa was driving her home. He looked at her asleep on his shoulder. Aboa let a thin smile come across his face as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartments. He picked up Misato and cradled her up the steps.

He finally reached the door out of breath and swiped the card Misato had given him. The door gave a beep and unlocked.

" Well home sweet home Misato." Aboa said as he walked over to her room. He laid her on his bed stared at her for a little bit. Then shuck his head and went out her room quietly closing the door. He was about to go but something caught his eye on the couch. Shinji's hand was sticking out. He went over to turn off the T.V. and see what was happening. When he got over to the couch he stifled a huge laugh that was coming up. Asuka and Shinji had fallen asleep ( again) And when Shinji fell over so did Asuka She had fallen on him and she hugged him and he did to. Her skirt though was a little up so it looked as if the were doing something. There heads and noses were touching and they both had a peaceful look on there faces.

" Crazy kids." Aboa said as he turned off the T.V. and began to walk out. HE turned around and looked at Misato's shut door. He walked over to her room opened the door and went over to her bed side. He kneeled down and kissed her.

" I………" Aboa stopped there and shook his head as he walked out.

A;N

People I'm very sorry it took so long to write this again but yeah ive decided to make thing more lovey dovey as a treat so yeah people Im sorry I took so long and it wont take long next time hope you like it later.


	14. Chapter 14 Author Edition

An/ Note: All this chapter is An for a certain reason

A/N. Ok now make this short its been about a year or two since I even thought about this fic my intrest in it is about zero I screwed up way to much for it to be good unless I start it over so I basically need help with this one im not all really into writing these stories anymore though I will so anyone who wants to help should i

A. Start it over

B. Make a new one ( which wouldn't invole Eva it would more than likely be Excel)

C. Get ideas rolling for this one again ( But I would need Help by readers cause im all out of ideas fer this one)

That's about all I can do cause im out of I deas I frankly dont like some of the story I was a flaw from two years ago but I don't just want to abandon it so help me out here im depending on some people wo I think used to like the story help me out Frost Eva you seemed to like it ok guys later.


End file.
